Alma
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Sesshomaru esta a punto de perder lo mas importante para él, jamas imaginó que Rin no seria la niña que él creía, ¿podrá salvar su alma?, ¿sera debilidad o un sentimiento al cual aun no puede poner nombre? ...del interior del demonio; se escapó una inquietud demasiado grande para ser ignorada ¿sería verdad que Rin ya no existía, que no hubiera existido jamás?
1. Chapter 1

Alma

Kagome comenzó el día con su mejor sonrisa, atrás habían quedado los días de perseguir a Naraku, destruir demonios y sentirse sola, tres años iban del día que tomó la decisión de volver junto a Inuyasha y desde ese momento era plenamente feliz, la vida en el Sengoku era más difícil y básica, pero estaba junto a su amado Hanyou, su deseo se había vuelto realidad. Sin embargo una duda rondaba en su cabeza y se incrementaba con el tiempo, Rin; la protegida de Sesshomaru, no crecía.

La pequeña integrante del grupo del demonio-perro parecía esquivar los años con agilidad, entre esos días cumpliría los 14 y su imagen seguía siendo la de una niña, un poco más alta, pero niña al fin y al cabo, por más que conversaba lo extraño del tema con la anciana Kaede, ninguna de las dos daba con una explicación coherente con el dilema, no crecía y punto.

Sintió como un dolor de cabeza se comenzaba a expandir con tamaña interrogante y prefirió ponerse en marcha a sus obligaciones, el deber de una sacerdotisa era de 24 horas, y al ser sus conocimientos tan amplios como su poder, siempre llegaba alguien a pedir su ayuda, caminando por el pueblo vio a la joven de sus preocupaciones correr hacia el conocido bosque de Inuyasha, de seguro Sesshomaru estaba por los alrededores y ella iba a su encuentro, ¿sería bueno hablar con él?

«No» se respondió de manera inmediata.

Sesshomaru de seguro no se había percatado de el "no cambio", el demonio no tenía idea sobre humanos y poco se esforzaba en aprender de ellos, Kagome estaba convencida que para él, si Rin no crecía era mejor, pero el ciclo de vida de los humanos no era al gusto del consumidor, no podía detenerse sin motivo.

Un aldeano con cara de dolor llamó su atención y con una sonrisa comenzó su labor, sin Inuyasha se aburría, los viajes con Miroku eran cada vez más recurrentes y para compensar su ausencia por "trabajo" ella intentaba ocuparse con todo a su paso, la tarde llegó en un parpadeo con la presencia de sango que la buscaba, el no ver a su amiga en todo el día, era preocupante, sobre todo al estar ocupada con sus hijos y tareas del hogar, pero ya se había desligado de ellos unas horas y no perdería oportunidad de un momento de distracción.

— ¿Sango con quien dejaste a los niños? —Preguntó mientras preparaba te.

—Al no encontrar a Rin, la anciana Kaede se ofreció a contarles una historia —miró por la ventana, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— ¿Rin aun no vuelve? —la sacerdotisa repitió con preocupación, al ver como se acercaba la noche.

—No, creo que Sesshomaru esta vez se quedará con ella unas horas más.

De pronto escucharon un estruendo en el bosque colindante, árboles milenarios caían como piezas de ajedrez y una conocida voz se alzaba entre toda la destrucción.

— ¡Qué demonios le hiciste Sesshomaru! ¡Maldito! —Inuyasha gritaba furioso y a lo lejos, la batalla entre los hermanos no pasaba desapercibida.

Sango y Kagome se miraron decididas corriendo al lugar de la pelea, en el encontraron a Miroku observando estupefacto un punto en particular, mientras que el demonio y el Hanyou detenían su lucha para tácitamente observar al ser que poco a poco dejaba de brillar.

— ¡¿Miroku que sucedió?! —preguntó asustada Sango.

Mudo el monje levantó un dedo en dirección hacia el río que alimentaba el pueblo, en él, una esfera de luz reposaba perdiendo su brillo dando paso a la silueta de una mujer.

—Rin... —fue el susurro de Sesshomaru al ver a la mujer que les daba la espalda, esta permanecía inmóvil, quizás demasiado serena.

—No sé a quién le hablas demonio —la voz sonó distinta, parecía asqueada— mi nombre no es Rin, y no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí con familiaridad, si hay algo que detesto es el hedor a demonio.

Kagome quiso intervenir, ¿esa era Rin? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

—Rin... —comenzó a hablar Kagome pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha, quien llegó a su lado para protegerla en cosa de segundos.

—Ya no es Rin; Kagome, ni siquiera es humana.

La mujer ignoró las palabras de los presentes, era más interesante simplemente observar sus manos y como volvía a sentir con ellas, su cuerpo estaba tal y como la última vez que lo utilizó, sus sentidos en cosa de segundos se normalizaban y afinaban, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Su castigo había sido levantado?

— ¿Dónde estoy?, responde demonio —Sesshomaru la observó en silencio, ¿estaba ordenándole?

— ¿Que te pasó mocosa? —todos giraron a mirar a Jacken quien pálido y choqueado, caminaba hacia la mujer, esta giro un poco su cabeza para observar su osadía, nadie debía dirigirle la palabra si ella no daba su consentimiento, menos llamarla mocosa.

Se iba a dar vuelta para matarlo; dejando ver su completa desnudes, cuando Sesshomaru apareció frente a ella con su haori en mano; colocándolo sobre sus hombros, tan solo lo miró con enojo y retiró de su cuerpo la prenda impregnada con su olor.

—Creo haberte dicho que odio tu hedor demonio.

La prenda cayó y por sus manos corrió un brillo, este hizo reaccionar el agua que en forma de pequeños torbellinos que comenzó a cubrir su blanca piel, haciéndose cada vez más espesa y menos transparente, transformándose en una especie de kimono que dejaba poco para la imaginación, ya que el escote de su pecho estaba demasiado abierto y el de sus piernas igual.

Sesshomaru estático por lo acontecido y con la cercanía alcanzó a observar el cuerpo de la mujer antes de ser cubierto, nada quedaba de su pequeña Rin, la mujer de curvas definidas, cabello negro y ojos avellana la había devorado en la transformación.

Kagome seguía sin entender pero Inuyasha con expresión de tristeza le dio la explicación.

—No sé qué hizo Sesshomaru, pero algo le dio y Rin comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose en esto, de seguro lo planeó para no esperar más por ella.

—Rin, ¡si estás ahí, responde! —Gritó con esperanza la sacerdotisa.

La mujer rolo los ojos aburrida con tanto grito e innecesaria preocupación.

—Al parecer le tenían aprecio a mi antigua forma, pero eso ha quedado atrás, sacerdotisa; yo soy la pequeña Rin, he estado encerrada en ese cuerpo de humana no sé cuánto tiempo, pero será mejor que lo olviden, mi verdadero nombre es Ran.

Y sin prisas comenzó a caminar. Observando a su fiel Isonade que había vuelto a sus manos, colocó en su cuello la cadena que tenía un colgante en forma de gota de agua y sonrió, en unas horas estaría lista para su venganza.

— ¿Eres un demonio? —Preguntó Miroku preparando sus pergaminos.

— ¿Yo, demonio? —Detuvo su andar— Tal ofensa debería ser castigada con la muerte —su ceño fruncido al enfrentar la mirada de Miroku demostró que hablaba en serio. « ¿Que me impide matarlos, el no poder controlar a Isonade aun, o...?» —Eres un humano con suerte monje, hoy no te mataré, quizás mañana… —decoró la amenaza con una malévola sonrisa.

La mujer retomó su camino, a paso lento se perdió entre la oscuridad del bosque, y al desaparecer ella, también desapareció la tensión entre los presentes, los cuales casi al unísono respiraron hondamente, pero ¿qué sucedería ahora?

— ¡Sesshomaru…! —Grito Inuyasha pero el demonio perro ya había desaparecido, en su lugar quedaba solo Jacken sentado en el pasto, con una expresión de tristeza y confusión infinita, Inuyasha se acercó a él para interrogarlo por lo ocurrido, pero Kagome lo detuvo con la mano en su hombro.

—Jacken, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Rin?

Jacken demoró unos minutos en mirarla y luego con un suspiro resignado respondió.

Mi amo y yo volvíamos de derrotar a unos demonios poderosos en el norte, estos al ser nómades son difíciles de rastrear pero muy peligrosos y destructivos, la batalla se alargó un poco más de lo planeado, pero vencerlos significó un gran paso para el amo, no cualquiera los destruye, era por eso que se consideraban una de las razas más antiguas, incluso; quizás más antiguos que los demonios-perro, ni siquiera el gran Inu no Taisho pudo con ellos en su momento, por ende la victoria del amo fue más que cualquier otra cosa el superar a su Padre… —Jacken hizo una pausa para observar el lado y recordar mentalmente a la pequeña Rin— el amo nunca toma los tesoros de sus rivales, si no son armas poderosas que puedan serle de utilidad pero esta vez entre los cofres que poseían, encontramos aquel dije con forma de gota y como se acercaba el cumpleaños de Rin, decidió regalárselo, cuando llegamos acá, ella llegó casi de inmediato, no nos preguntamos cómo supo de nuestro arribo, se veía normal, feliz, sonriente, pero cuando el amo se acercó a ella y entregó el obsequio… bueno… sucedió lo que sucedió.

Todos guardaron silencio luego de la explicación, hasta que Kagome acotó.

—Quizás el dije la poseyó, si la encontramos y lo destruimos, ella vuelva a la normalidad.

Los ojos del pequeño demonio se agrandaron con la promesa de una posible esperanza.

—Sera difícil encontrarla… —comentó Inuyasha— ella no despedía olor alguno.

—Pero Sesshomaru si —dijo Kagome con alegría—si seguimos a Sesshomaru podremos encontrarla.

—No es seguro que el amo este en su búsqueda ahora… —comento Jacken perdiendo la esperanza.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Realmente crees que él dejaría ir así a Rin? Todos estos años ha estado al pendiente de ella, no subestimes la voluntad de un macho, no la dejara ir fácilmente…

—Kagome, Sesshomaru no tiene sentimientos…

—Si los tiene, solo que aún no lo sabe.

Sango y Miroku; quienes se habían mantenido en silencio, se miraron incomodos entre ellos, Kagome al notarlo, los liberó de su dilema.

—Ustedes deben permanecer en la aldea, no podemos dejarla sin protección, no se aflijan, sabemos que están preocupados por Rin, pero su obligación principal es con sus hijos y los aldeanos.

—Cuídate mucho Kagome, yo le contaré todo a la anciana Kaede, rezaremos juntas para que vuelvan con bien —dijo Sango tomando sus manos y dándole ánimo.

—Cuídala mucho Inuyasha —dijo Miroku antes de irse con su esposa.

Y sin más palabras el grupo se separó cada quien a su camino, Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron fijo y en los ojos del otro pudieron notar la chispa de la emoción, una vez más viajarían en busca de una aventura como en los viejos tiempos. Jacken los miraba confuso pero afligido,

« ¿Realmente el amo ha ido en su búsqueda? Y si la encuentra, ¿Qué sucederá con Rin?»

Un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de sus preocupaciones.

—Andando Jacken; no hay tiempo que perder, ¿o acaso no quieres volver pronto con el bastardo de tu amo?

Las palabras de Inuyasha le sonaron distintas, ¿acaso intentaba darle animo?

—Iré por Ah-Un y partiremos, el amo lleva una gran ventaja…

—No lo creo —comentó Kagome—Rin, se veía muy pausada, posiblemente la transformación la agotó o simplemente tiene que aun adaptarse a su forma.

—Sea lo que sea —Interrumpió Inuyasha— vámonos.

Sesshomaru se desplazaba sigiloso, más sigiloso que el viento, la mujer a unos metros de él avanzaba lento, parecía distraerse con todo a su paso, en una de esas pausas, del interior del demonio; se escapó una inquietud demasiado grande para ser ignorada ¿sería verdad que Rin ya no existía, que no hubiera existido jamás?

—No entiendo porque insistes en seguirme demonio… —Sesshomaru guardó silencio —pero ya que estas acá, responde por favor… —ese "por favor" se sonó completamente caprichoso y falso.

—Que eres —se adelantó a preguntar Sesshomaru, no sería utilizado por ella ni por nadie.

Al escuchar su voz y sentir su cercanía, Rin tuvo una serie de Flash, recuerdos donde el demonio predominaba con su presencia.

—Soy una Tenshi del agua, mi nombre es Ran «Lirio de agua»—comenzó a contar la mujer a un desorientado Sesshomaru que no creyó recibir respuesta, para ella, el demonio la observaba en silencio con cara de nada — soy la hija preferida de mi padre, bendecida fui con fuerza, valentía, coraje, astucia, pero maldecida con sed de conquista y poder, para mi todos los seres que me rodeaban eran débiles, por eso debía protegerlos como hija del líder que era, libre varias batallas y de todas salí airosa; autoproclamándome un ser supremo, pero la batalla más importante la perdí, perdí contra mí misma y la ambición que me consumió, es por eso que fui exiliada de mi mundo, y por si fuera poco, mi amado Padre me condeno a vivir entre y como los humanos; una más entre ellos —poco a poco se fue acercando al demonio, los comenzó a rodear una densa niebla y la vista de Sesshomaru se volvió blanca luminosa, necesitó parpadear, pero cuando lo hizo; sus ojos tenían frente a si, una serie de imágenes, todas de la mujer que le relataba su historia.

Ella de joven siendo apreciada y admirada por sus virtudes en combate.

Ella siendo la vencedora en las batallas que mencionó.

Ella intentando reclamar el trono de su padre por la fuerza.

Ella siendo detenida y transformada en una bebe humana, con el aparente dolor de los que la rodeaban, abandonada en el mundo de los humanos.

«Mi amada hija, esto me duele más a mí que a ti» escuchó a una voz masculina impregnada de dolor.

La niebla se disipó y Sesshomaru ya conocía casi todo de ella.

—No recuerdo más… —dijo aparentando indiferencia —de ahí en adelante aun no lo recuerdo.

Sesshomaru consideró que si con su buena vida anterior ya era una mujer peligrosa, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría al recordar todo lo vivido de humana.

—Que buscas —Preguntó con la calma que lo precede.

—Volver a mi mundo y reclamar mi lugar —se acercó aún más a él quedando escasos centímetros entre sus rostros—no te recuerdo aun, pero sé que fuiste importante en mi vida, para ser demonio eres muy bello y considerado, es por eso y lo que hiciste por mí; que perdono tu vida, pero no intentes cruzarte en mi camino, la siguiente vez que me enfrentes; te mataré —y dándole la espalda pretendía retomar su camino.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante la amenaza y desenvainando a Bakusaiga declaró.

—No deseo esperar otra oportunidad y jamás he evitado una batalla.

—Si así lo deseas… Sesshomaru-Sama…

Hola, ¿qué les parece? ¿Rin mala, de verdad? Muajajajajaja si quieren que la continúe me avisan, (puro y vil chantaje para conocer sus opiniones) y con respecto a Trazando destinos Paciencia por favor sufro de un fuerte bloqueo mental, pero sigo intentando darle forma besos chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Alma capítulo 2

Sesshomaru desenvainó con la tacita advertencia de no esperar un tonto juego, sino una verdadera batalla, ella a unos metros de él, sonrió llevando su mano izquierda al colgante que pendía de su cuello.

«Maldición aun no puedo utilizarlo»

—Deberás disculpar demonio que no utilice todo mi poder en esta pelea, pero mi querido Isodane aún no puede luchar a mi lado, pero tengo mi agilidad, fuerza y astucia, prometo que morirás frente a un digno rival.

—Siempre hablas mucho Rin, pero debo reconocer; que extraño nuestras antiguas conversaciones —y se lanzó sobre ella con sus garras, ella; manteniendo la sonrisa lo esquivó, pero él tenía más experiencia en batalla ¿cierto?

—Es sexy cuando un hombre me intenta arañar... —lanzó ella entonces el contraataque— ¿qué pasa si lo hago yo?

—Inténtalo… a ver qué sucede...

Saltaban de un lado al otro evitando las venenosas garras y los filosos látigos de agua, los únicos que sufrían daño eran los árboles, la tierra bajo sus pies y las grandes rocas del lugar, Sesshomaru se negaba a reconocerlo, pero tal vez; solo tal vez, era tan buena como él.

Un puño estrellado en su rostro le dio la confirmación.

— ¿Te distraes fácilmente; o soy yo quien te pone a soñar despierto? —Lamió la sangre de su puño y por un segundo, los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojos.

—Tú menos que nadie debería subestimarme... —con un dedo limpió la sangre de su boca y en una fracción de segundo, el puño del demonio se enterró en el estómago de la mujer dejándola sin aire. En la cercanía del golpe, ambos se miraron sonrientes y saltaron hacia atrás.

—No cantes victoria demonio...

Sesshomaru hizo brillar sus garras y con la adrenalina del momento atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez ambos se hacían daño, mientras el demonio intentaba cortarla con su látigo venenoso, ella creaba una y otra vez el propio con agua, golpes certeros, movimientos rápidos, que en tiempo para los rivales; pareció unos minutos, completamente ajenos al tiempo real. la pelea acabó con uno de ellos atravesado; cayendo sobre el césped húmedo, Sesshomaru había acertado en el cuerpo de su rival con la última estocada.

El demonio abrió los ojos al ver el cuerpo de su Rin desangrándose, no creyendo que fue él quien le hizo semejante daño. Pero...

— ¿Crees que puedes matarme tan fácilmente? —La mujer aun con el orificio en su vientre se levantó, de a poco; el agua cubrió su herida y está sano —Debí decírtelo antes, soy inmortal... —y con el dorso de la mano golpeo al demonio en la cara, tirándolo a varios metros lejos de ella, con la oportunidad a su disposición, corrió hacia el río más cercano y allí una densa niebla cubrió su huida. Cuando Sesshomaru la intentó buscar, su olfato no la detectaba.

—…El agua es insípida, sin forma o textura, es el precio de dar y mantener la vida… —el demonio escuchó la voz pero no vio el cuerpo Rin.

«No podrás vencerme Rin»

Al disiparse la niebla, el amanecer comenzó a iluminar todo a su alrededor, Sesshomaru observó hacia donde se suponía; debía haber escapado Rin, pero no la siguió, era el momento de respuestas y había una sola persona que podía dárselas.

_Alma_

Rin caminó siguiendo el río hacia su nacimiento, sabía que en aquel lugar, del cual había escuchado un par de historias cuando era niña, encontraría algún indicio de como volver a su hogar, revisó su herida, aunque el agua la sanaba con rapidez no estaba del todo cerrada, si Sesshomaru la encontraba y se enfrentaban nuevamente saldría peor, detuvo su andar para descansar, se exigía demasiado, lo sabía, pocas horas iban de la recuperación de su cuerpo, aun su poder no se restauraba del todo y ella ya había provocado una peligrosa batalla.

«Pero lo deseaba» pensó «siempre quise saber cómo era enfrentarse a él»

Sintió que la fuerza la abandonaba y bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol; se sentó a tomar un descanso, sus ojos pesaban y los cálidos rayos de sol ayudaron a su relajo, sus parpados cayeron sin opción mientras que los recuerdos de su forma humana invadieron su mente.

Se vio a sí misma, como; en más de una ocasión se acurrucó al lado del demonio siendo niña, como la suavidad de su estola fue varias veces la sensación de seguridad más palpable que tuvo, recordó también caminar a su lado, comentándole cosas, teniendo la impresión de no ser escuchada, pero al guardar ella silencio; siempre el acotaba aunque fuera una palabra demostrándole así que ponía atención, cuando se volvía lento su caminar; porque cualquier cosa la distraía, él a veces se detenía y la esperaba, o simplemente la nombraba y retomaba su lugar, siempre atento, siempre confiable, el demonio más amable que ella pudiera…

Los rayos del sol la sacaron de su ensoñación,

« ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?»

El sol estaba a medio camino, la tarde había comenzado y ella no se había percatado. Su destino estaba lejos; debía darse prisa, en cualquier momento podían aparecer frente a ella sus perseguidores, pensándolo bien, Sesshomaru era el menor de sus problemas, observó su dije y con un suspiro susurró.

—Creo que nos hemos vuelto débiles, Isodane.

_Alma_

Inuyasha, Kagome y Jacken llegaron al lugar donde se dio la batalla, más que por el aroma a Sesshomaru, por la impresionante destrucción que sufrió.

—Maldición, Sesshomaru no se midió esta vez —comentó el medio demonio al revisar el lugar visualmente por la seguridad de su grupo.

Kagome descendió de la espalda del Hanyou y se arrodilló a ver una mancha que llamó su atención.

«Sangre»

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? —pensó en decirle su descubrimiento a Inuyasha, pero no lo hizo, el medio demonio no notó la mancha; por no poder olerla.

« ¿Qué hiciste Rin?» se preguntó internamente, lamentando la situación.

—Esto lo hizo Sesshomaru su olor esta por todo el lugar, pero sigo sin detectar el de Rin —comentó Inuyasha olfateando todo el lugar.

—Es porque esa mujer no tiene… —habló Jacken desde el lomo de Ah-Un, quien desde que partieron no había abierto la boca, solo los seguía en completo silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa.

—Solo hay unos pocos seres que no pertenecen a este mundo, su poder es elevado y detestan a los demonios; como estos detestan a los humanos, pero su más peculiar detalle; es que manipulan algunos elementos… Rin es una Tenshi del agua…

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron sin entender la preocupación del demonio verde…

—Si el amo no lo sabe aún; pronto se enterara, Rin debe morir.

—No digas eso Jacken, encontraremos la forma de… —Kagome se negaba a perder a la niña.

— ¡No hay forma! Una Tenshi no es desterrada por cosas sin importancia, es exiliada porque son inmortales, no hay forma de matarlos, es un ser peligroso,

Inuyasha se acercó a Jacken y de un golpe en la cabeza lo cayó.

— ¿Acaso no sabes de quien estás hablando Jacken?, Rin no mataría a una mosca…

—Ella ya no es Rin, como se llame; pronto recuperará todo su poder y podría destruirnos de un solo golpe. Además si las leyendas sobre ellos son ciertas, los Tenshi se encargan de los Tenshi…

_Alma_

Sesshomaru llegó volando hacia el palacio de su madre, grácilmente sus pies aterrizaron sobre la loza pulida y subiendo la escalera con calma, fue cálidamente recibido.

—Sesshomaru no te esperaba al menos en doscientos años más.

—Que sabes sobre los Tenshi —su madre dejó la hipocresía de lado al escuchar la pregunta, su rostro se transformó en uno serio y sin expresión.

—Sígueme —fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a entrar al palacio, Sesshomaru lo meditó, pero ya estaba ahí, le daría unos minutos más para recibir alguna información, de otro modo se iría.

Su madre lo guio a una gran biblioteca, de pared a pared, cubículos con pergaminos adornaban el gran salón. El demonio se preocupó, ¿qué quería mostrarle?

—Así que lo encontraste… —el demonio no era estúpido, jamás le diría que la Tenshi deseada, era la pequeña, a quien una vez devolvió la vida —Me impresiona que sigas vivo, ¿cómo es?

—Tiene cuerpo y forma humana —si quería información, debía dar algo a cambio.

—Ya veo, los humanos son algo como sus adorados hijos, aunque la verdad esperaba que fueran más imponentes en su forma original.

« ¿Forma original?»

—Son nueve, y cada uno maneja un elemento. Viento, oscuridad, agua, veneno, ilusión, rayo, tierra, demonios y fuego. Los antiguos pergaminos los describen con formas de animales, pero jamás se ha visto alguno con la figura que nació. ¿A cuál encontraste?

—Agua

—Había escuchado una leyenda, que por sus múltiples crímenes un Tenshi fue desterrado, tu Padre incluso se dedicó a buscarlo un tiempo, pero jamás encontró alguna pista, si lo matas; bebe su sangre, la pureza de esta; trae consigo la inmortalidad...

—No me interesa la inmortalidad, como se revierte el proceso.

—No hay forma —lo miró más seria aun, leyendo cada uno de los pensamientos; que su hijo trataba de ocultar— cuando empuñe a su espada y alcance la restauración total de su poder; será invencible, debes matarlo antes que eso suceda —tomó un antiguo pergamino y extendiendo su mano lo entregó a su heredero— y Sesshomaru... El que la encuentre primero... Se la queda... —el demonio abandonó rápidamente el palacio de la Luna, ¿su madre había descubierto que la Tenshi era Rin?, ¿sería capaz ella de enfrentarlo; por un premio como la inmortalidad?

Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie la lastimaría, él había jurado protegerla, humana o Tenshi no importaba si Rin estaba ahí, él cumpliría su promesa.

_Alma_

Caminaba a paso lento sin saber por qué, el bosque había finalizado y la ruta se transformaba en un camino rodeando el monte para llegar a la cima, ella era una guerrera, astuta e ingeniosa, por ende; tuvo la precaución de crear para el viaje, un recipiente de Bambú para cargar agua, pero a la vez; aquella acción la mantenía incomoda, la botella de agua; algo le recordaba, pero aun no sabía que, un pequeño flash llegó a su memoria, un recipiente parecido, y el demonio Sesshomaru tendido bajo la sombra de un árbol; manchado de sangre…El silencio del camino la saco del confuso recuerdo y alertó; ya no estaba sola, el viento había dejado de fluir, como si el tiempo hubiera tomado una pausa, miró de reojo a sus lados; el sendero que escalaba estaba desierto, pero nada importaba; su herida había sanado y estaba lista para la pelea.

«Siempre lo he estado» se reconoció con un dejo de fastidio que no parecía de ella.

—Sal de ahí pequeña Fushigi, te he extrañado tanto... —Tarareó las palabras en completa señal de provocación.

—Ran… —La voz sonó amarga, los malos recuerdos y heridas de su corazón aun no sanaban —como te has atrevido a romper tu prisión.

—No he sido yo querida, no lo he buscado, pero sal a la luz; deseo ver tu dulce rostro después de tanto tiempo.

La otra mujer se dejó ver, su cuerpo tenía la contextura de una menuda adolecente, su cabello peinado en forma de orejas de oso; con su frente descubierta y uno que otro mechón de cabello fuera de su lugar a cada lado de las orejas.

—Que poco has cambiado mi amada Fushigi —Complementó las palabras vacías con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¡Maldita, aun sin tu Isodane ¿osas burlarte de mí?! —con su lanza Raijuu en mano se dispuso a atacarla.

—No me hagas reír, ¿solo a ti te han enviado a detenerme?, que manera de subestimarme, ¿mi padre cree acaso que mi castigo no ha sido suficiente, sino que ahora me humilla y devalúa mi poder? —Dijo burlesca.

—He sido enviada a sellarte nuevamente...

—No si acabo contigo primero...

Ran levantó una cortina de niebla, mientras que la mujer; Fushigi, apretó la lanza en sus manos liberando de ella descargas de corriente.

—Conozco todos tus trucos Ran, no podrás vencerme esta vez...

Cada gota de agua de la cortina de niebla se cargó con estática y evaporándose, comenzó a volverse traslúcida, rápidamente Ran apareció dando una estocada con sus manos con uñas de hielo, la cual por poco no alcanza a esquivar la mujer del trueno.

—Dijiste conocer todos mis trucos…

— ¡Raijuu! —Gritó la mujer, el cielo se oscureció y llegó una tormenta liberando truenos; que con precisión, intentaban chocar contra la Tenshi del agua.

—Pero que necia eres, ¿acaso no sabes que esto me favorece también?

Los ojos de Rin se volvieron azules aqua y comenzó la lluvia. Cada gota de pronto quedó suspendida en el aire por un segundo y luego se juntaron transformándose en una prisión circular para la Tenshi del trueno.

—oh querida, ¿no puedes respirar? —la mujer intentaba salir pero no lo conseguía, en su desesperación había soltado a su Raijuu y este descansaba inerte a sus pies.

Ran se acercó divertida, ante el sufrimiento de su amiga.

—Es tu fin mi amada Fushigi...

— ¡Kaze no Kizu! —y con la fuerza del ataque la esfera se rompió. Ran hizo un puchero caprichoso y bufó.

« ¿Así que después de todo igual me han seguido?, no los entiendo…»

La tormenta se disipó y Ran los observó con la expresión de nada; aprendida de Sesshomaru, de reojo vio que Fushigi intentaba respirar, se lo permitió, pero cuando su mano intentó alcanzar a Raijuu, Ran la pisó.

— ¡Rin, detente! —Una flecha paso muy cerca de su rostro— ¡No eres tú la que quiere lastimar, es el dije!

—Eres ingenua sacerdotisa, lo explicaré con calma, quizás a si me dejen sola de una buena vez. Soy Ran la Tenshi del agua; que fue desterrada de las tierras que una vez juró proteger, y por cosas del destino el demonio trajo de regreso lo único que podía liberar mi prisión; a mi querido Isonade , la Rin que ustedes conocieron fue mi forma humana, pero esta ya no existe más.

Juntando otra esfera de agua en su mano, Ran se disponía a ahogar a Fushigi.

—Quizás no puedo matarte —habló acercando su rostro— pero disfrutare torturándote…—Un látigo venenoso partió en dos la enorme gota de agua.

— ¿Sesshomaru? ¡No intervengas una pelea que no te compete!

Fushigi al ver a un demonio, un Hanyou y una sacerdotisa de lado de Ran, pensó lo peor.

« ¿Acaso prepara un ejercito para atacarnos y vengarse?»

Aprovechó la ocasión para escapar, debía pedir ayuda, porque ante todo; Ran debía ser detenida, pero antes de poner en marcha su huida, Ran la detuvo de la mano y jalando de la extremidad, deposito un no casto beso en sus labios, fue apasionado y para la joven presa, un dolor y humillación, con ese beso; era la segunda vez que le arrebataba un momento importante en su vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos, desapareció dejando atrás la victoriosa sonrisa de su rival, pero no se saldría con la suya, ya no era la niña ingenua que una vez conoció.

Por su parte el grupo estaba estático, sin poder creer la desfachatez y osadía de la "nueva Rin", ¿de que era capaz esa mujer, con tal de conseguir sus propósitos?

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? quiero aclarar un par de cosas: utilice para este fic; algunos seres de la mitología japonesa, los Bijuu, pero se presentaran casi todos como armas, así que Rin no se transformara en una tortuga con tentáculos (por si alguien los ubica) quise hacer algo distinto, a una Rin distinta, dueña de sus actos y poderosa, no siempre victima e ingenua. Ojala les guste la idea, subí rápido el capítulo, porque lo tenía avanzado, eso no quiere decir que subiré todos los días un capitulo, pero lo intentare y espero no alargarlo y no entrar en tantos personajes como Trazando Destinos, porque con esa historia me "pise la cola" y son tantos personajes que me ha costado avanzar, quiero que esto sea rápido, bueno un enorme beso a todas, y ojala me comenten que les pareció porque es para ustedes, yo soy solo la que lo redacta, además que me pone feliz y a saltar cada vez que leo sus comentarios…

Cariños y abrazos de oso… Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Alma capítulo 3

— ¡Rin, detente! —Una flecha paso muy cerca de su rostro— ¡No eres tú la que quiere lastimar, es el dije! —Gritó Kagome con la esperanza de convencer a su amiga.

Al llegar Sesshomaru al campo de batalla, vio como Inuyasha y Kagome intentaban convencer con palabras a Rin; de cambiar sus actos.

«Inútil»

Sabía perfectamente que no funcionaria, pasó por el lado de Jacken; entregándole el pergamino, más bien dejándolo caer en sus manos, pero no importaba, el pequeño demonio sabría qué hacer con él. En vista de las circunstancias; y la poca opción que le daba Rin, de sus garras brotó su látigo y cortó la esfera que la mujer usaría en contra de la otra; que él no conocía.

«Vinieron por ella» pensó al no reconocer a la mujer víctima de Rin.

— ¿Sesshomaru? ¡No intervengas una pelea que no te compete! —recriminó Ran, nadie, absolutamente nadie; intervenía en los asuntos de ella.

A paso lento, el demonio avanzó hacia Rin; con la esperanza de no tener que utilizar en su contra, el "regalo" de su Madre.

«El que la encuentre primero... Se la queda...» aquella frase lo llenaba de ira.

Sesshomaru detuvo de golpe su caminar; al ver el espectáculo que Ran tenía, sin ningún pudor, jaló a su supuesta rival y la beso en la boca, definitivamente esa mujer era una caja de Pandora, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, definitivamente estaba impresionado, jamás se preguntó si a Rin le podrían interesar las mujeres, siempre asumió que si se interesaba por alguien seria por…él.

La mujer aprovechó la interrupción del demonio para escapar y Ran se lo permitió, al dejar ir a Fushigi, la Tenshi del agua mostró una expresión de soberbia y burla, escondiendo para sí, la preocupación y los problemas que conllevaban, conocía el procedimiento mejor que nadie, cuantas veces ella solicitó la presencia de otros Tenshi para cumplir con su labor.

«Mi querida Fushigi, no sabes cómo anhelo que cumplas tu misión»

Miró de reojo a los presentes en su campo de batalla, no quería aceptarlo pero si entendía porque estaban ahí, sabía lo importante que era para cada uno de los presentes y como sus confusas acciones los desconcertaban.

«No quiero que sufran por mí, prefiero morir sola»

Recordó los momentos que había vivido con cada uno, la sacerdotisa era como una hermana mayor para ella, desde su vuelta al Sengoku, la había acogido y hecho sentir una persona valiosa; intentando siempre demostrarle que los humanos no eran como ella lo veía, podían aprender de sus errores y siempre estaría a salvo en su compañía, Inuyasha, quizás por ser hombre, quizás por ser hibrido, tenía una forma un tanto torpe y arisca en su trato, pero siempre encontraba la forma de reconfortarla, ¿cuantas veces la cargo en su espalda; volando por los arboles solo para animarla? Y Sesshomaru…, que la protegió desde niña y cuando la dejó en la aldea, creía estar haciendo lo correcto por ella, dándole la oportunidad de que compartiera con los humanos y decidiera a conciencia y madurez con quien quería vivir, pero nunca la descuido o abandonó, siempre volvía, tarde o temprano llegaba el esperado encuentro, siempre la tuvo presente...

Isonade pálpito en su pecho, algo quería transmitirle, ¿tal vez empatía? ¿Quería apoyarla en su decisión?

«Siempre fiel, aun cuando sabes que me equivoco...»

—Entiendan esto —habló al grupo que esperaba una explicación— vendrán por mí, e intentaran sellarme de nuevo en el cuerpo humano, y solo así podrán matarme, espero que cuando eso ocurra, no estén aquí —y dándoles la espalda comenzó a caminar.

Sesshomaru quien le había entregado el pergamino a Jacken, le hizo a este una seña para que lo leyera, en voz alta el pequeño demonio recitó con dificultad las palabras contenidas en el antiguo papel; el cual brilló al terminar la oración y comenzó a enredarse en el cuerpo de la Tenshi, al momento de verse capturada, esta intentó forcejear, pero mientras más lo hacía, más la apretaba, su poder se desvaneció, y con ello, se llevó la ropa creada con agua.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces Sesshomaru?! —Gritó molesta al saber que había caído en la trampa.

El demonio en silencio la cubrió con su haori quedándose él; solo con su kosode.

—Deberás aguantar mi "hedor"… —dijo sarcástico— a no ser que desees permanecer desnuda.

El olfato de ella estaba desconcertado, era cierto; el aroma a demonio siempre había sido algo molesto a sus sentidos, pero el de él era...

—No creas que agradeceré tu gesto…

—No esperaba agradecimiento de tu parte —y tomándola en brazos como un bulto, la subió en Ah-Un, luego; tirando de su correa se dirigió rumbo hacia una cueva cercana, eso la mantendría a salvo un tiempo de sus perseguidores… y de ella misma.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha cuando Sesshomaru cargo a Rin, quiso sonreír con la cara de molestia del Hanyou; pero se arrepintió, Inuyasha le había contado que en los tres años que ella no estuvo, se había acercado a la pequeña, el tiempo y la cercanía, sin contar la experiencia de vida de ambos, los unió a forma de hermanos, le relató también que él; a su manera consolaba a Rin, cada vez que la niña esperaba al demonio y este no aparecía, las veces que fue por ella al prado donde esperaba el día entero y la manera en que provocaba que ella volviera a sonreír, en un momento; ambos fueron el salvavidas del otro, cuando la soledad los embargaba.

—Iremos contigo Sesshomaru —Inuyasha se impuso frente a su medio hermano.

—Has lo que quieras… —y siguió, Jacken quien aún no salía del todo de su impresión, camino tras el dragón de dos cabezas, mientras que Kagome aguantaba una risita.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Preguntó el Hanyou a la sacerdotisa.

—Nada, es solo que te preocupas mucho por ella…—dijo risueña.

—No sabemos qué piensa hacer Sesshomaru, no confío en él…

—Al menos Rin no podrá escapar y matar a nadie, debemos convencerla para que deje esa pelea y así quizás la perdonen.

—No creo que sea tan simple.

—Conversando se entiende la gente Inuyasha… —dijo con la actitud más positiva que pudo.

—Quizás la gente de tu época… acá es la ley del más fuerte…

Alma

Mientras caminaba en silencio, Sesshomaru meditó sobre Rin; la que él conocía, ella siempre había valorado la vida, agradecido y disfrutado de la forma más positiva que pudiera existir, ¿porque Ran era tan distinta?, ¿que había vivido antes para enfrentar la vida de esa forma tan burlesca? Porque él, al ser un demonio, era un ser sin empatía con el resto, un egoísta que buscaba el poder, pero ella provocaba a los otros para ser odiada, ¿buscaba el poder para hacer sentir inferior a los que la rodeaban...?

—Rojo jacken, azul Jacken, dorado Jacken… —la frase los desconcertó a todos, nadie entendió.

—Rojo jacken, azul Jacken, dorado Jacken… —Repitió por costumbre el pequeño demonio.

Y luego reaccionó…

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! —preguntó con el corazón acelerado.

—Había mucho silencio —sus ojos se tornaron tristes por un fugaz segundo— y sigue sin gustarme el silencio… —Rojo jacken, azul Jacken, dorado Jacken… —cantó de nuevo Rin, esperando que Jacken la siguiera…

¿Que acaso todo era una broma para ella?

—Rojo jacken, azul Jacken, dorado Jacken… —repitió con agradecimiento Jacken, en el fondo, extrañaba los juegos.

Sesshomaru sintió algo cálido en su interior debía reconocer que esos trabalenguas le causaban jaqueca, pero en esos momentos; eran la prueba que Rin seguía ahí.

Alma

Llegaron a una escondida y gran cueva, tan grande que Ah-Un entró completamente y en el fondo se acostó; para dejar caer con cuidado su carga, Kagome fue en su ayuda, afirmándola para que no se golpeara al bajar, extrañamente, Ran no fue arisca con ella, todo lo contrario, agradeció el gesto y la preocupación, la sacerdotisa al notar la confianza de la joven, y el hecho de verse a solas, no dudo en intentar convencerla de enmendar sus acciones.

—Rin, deberías… —comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

—Rin, ¡ja! que nombre curioso, significa valiente, ¿sabías? —Tomó una pausa, para lo que le pareció a Kagome, recordar con cariño —mi familia de humanos debió pensar que lo era, al encontrar a un bebe solo, sintieron lastima de mí y me acogieron con ellos en su hogar, mi verdadero nombre; Ran, significa lirio de agua, fue de ahí de donde nací…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban alerta en la entrada de la cueva, vigilando que nadie los hubiera visto entrar, pero no pudieron evitar escuchar la historia.

—Esto será peligroso... —Inuyasha comentó a su medio hermano.

—No es algo de tu incumbencia…

—Rin si lo es.

—Ya no es Rin.

—Entonces, ¿porque la proteges Sesshomaru?

—Porque seré yo quien acabe con su existencia...

El susurro de la noche trajo consigo el aullido de los lobos, Inuyasha lo reconoció por su olor,«Koga», pero aún estaban lejos, Ran; que había permanecido tranquila, ignorando a quienes la mantenían presa, tuvo un flash del día que los lobos atacaron su aldea; matándolos a todos, pero más que nada, vino a su mente para cobrar venganza; el rostro del líder de aquella manada.

Se puso inmediatamente tensa, cosa que alertó al grupo que la custodiaba, forcejeo con el pergamino que la retenía y en el proceso; se empezó a lastimar, el papel que la envolvía era lo suficientemente resistente para aguantarla, y para mal de la mujer; liberaba descargas que laceraban su piel.

— ¡Detente Rin! —pidió Kagome al ver las heridas, pero cuando quiso acercarse a ella Inuyasha la detuvo.

—Lobos… —escupió entre dientes Ran, y Sesshomaru entendió que sería contraproducente, si estos llegaban a cruzarse en su camino.

Kagome también entendió la reacción de Rin, cualquiera estaría molesto con quien le quito la vida, pero Koga luego de eso, había cambiado.

—Inuyasha —llamó al medio demonio— ve con Koga y aléjalo de aquí.

— ¿Cómo demonios quieres que haga eso; Kagome?

— ¡Ve ahora! —Y con la enorme duda de como cumplir la petición, el Hanyou abandonó la cueva, no sin antes amenazar —Si le llega a ocurrir algo Sesshomaru.

—Entonces que no se meta en problemas… —Eso en su idioma, Inuyasha lo entendió como un «Yo no le haré daño»

Ran estaba alterándose en demasía y el demonio no sabía que tanto podría aguantar el pergamino, de pronto recordó un detalle, nada perdía con intentarlo.

—Retírate —ordeno a la sacerdotisa que estaba junto a Ran, esta confiando en el accedió.

Sesshomaru se arrodillo frente a ella y extendiendo su estola esta la cubrió por completo, entre la candidez y la suavidad, Ran calmo su respiración, quedándose lentamente dormida.

—Creo que funciona… —dijo Kagome sentada en el otro extremo de la cueva —se siente segura a tu lado.

Sesshomaru la ignoró estaba demás cualquier palabra salida de su boca, los hechos hablaban por si solos, la pequeña Rin seguía en su cuerpo, seguía necesitando de él.

Ran se durmió con el sentimiento tan conocido de seguridad que le proporcionaba el demonio, su inconsciente regreso a un recuerdo en particular, un recuerdo quizás de la última vez que hizo una promesa sincera.

Una niña de 6 años bailaba, pasando una esfera de agua creada con esfuerzo, de una mano a la otra, al ser pequeña; su padre alababa sus habilidades y rapidez para controlarlas, bailaba feliz, los presentes la admiraban, sonreían y elogiaban sus logros; cuando de pronto.

— ¡Ahhh! —el grito terminó con su baile y concentración, la esfera cayó disolviéndose, y escuchó el llanto que siguió el alarido.

Su padre se acercó a ella con el rostro serio y le dio el primer y más duro consejo:

—Que nada, absolutamente nada, vuelva a distraerte de tu objetivo.

Y todos los que hace unos minutos la alababan, se fueron separando para seguir con sus deberes, eso la molestó, pero decidió ir hacia donde estaba la causante de su regaño. En el suelo y con una rodilla raspada estaba Fushigi; secándose las lágrimas y su madre la consolaba.

— ¿Tanto escándalo solo por eso? —Preguntó venenosa en su hablar la pequeña Ran.

— ¡Ran! —recriminó su madre, pero se sorprendió cuando la niña se acercó a la otra pequeña que estaba lastimada y con su poco de agua curó la herida.

—Yo llores por cosas tan simples, si lo haces no sabré cuándo estés en verdadero peligro,

La pequeña Fushigi cambio su llanto por la alegría, admirando por primera vez; a la que sería la líder más poderosa que siguiera jamás, pero también la más traicionera.

La voz de Inuyasha la sacó de aquel tierno recuerdo, no presto atención a lo que decía o más bien discutía, solo podía pensar en una cosa, Fushigi tenía motivos de peso para odiarla.

— ¡Te digo que no pude hacer más! —Inuyasha ya perdía la paciencia, de por sí, no se llevaba bien con Koga, como para que Kagome lo obligara a poco menos que permanecer con él.

Ran en el momento que abrió los ojos se vio envuelta en la estola de Sesshomaru, al mirar de reojo lo vio también sentado a su lado con los ojos cerrados, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que él nunca dormía.

De pronto un llamado a viva voz hizo que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño en abierto enojo, e Inuyasha se ganara un par de siéntate por tonto. Koga lo había seguido…

* * *

¡Hola! Huy como que estoy inspirada… tres días seguidos publicando, he roto mi record, jajajaja si no publico pronto es porque venció mi licencia de prueba de office y bueno aun no la compro jajaja, sí, estoy muy floja para algunas cosas, besos a todas las que sean tomado unos minutitos para comentarme y animarme a seguir… Gracias chicas, créanme que sin sus comentarios no estaría publicando un sábado por la noche jejeje, síganme contando si les gusta por favor adoro leerlas yo también besos.

Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

Alma capítulo 4

—Esto será peligroso... —Inuyasha comentó a su medio hermano.

—No es algo de tu incumbencia…

—Rin si lo es —Inuyasha no permitiría que Sesshomaru lo hiciera a un lado al decidir el destino de la niña.

—Ya no es Rin… —intentaba convencerse el demonio.

—Entonces, ¿porque la proteges Sesshomaru? —quería destacar que se contradecía en sus actos.

—Porque seré yo quien acabe con su existencia... —Inuyasha guardo silencio, preguntándose si sería capaz.

Alma

El medio demonio partió reacio al encuentro del demonio lobo, ¿cómo rayos esperaba Kagome que lo alejara; sin explicarle el por qué?

Saltó de rama en rama, intentando así dejar el menor rastro posible, aunque la tierra estaba húmeda; sabía que podrían rastrearlo, si se tenía un buen olfato.

Entre las ramas y la oscuridad de la noche, su mente divagó entre posibles soluciones y sin querer, recordó aquellas veces que se trasladaba así mismo con la niña, pero sin las preocupaciones…

_—Inuyasha… —quiso preguntar Rin con algo de recelo— ¿tú crees que el amo Sesshomaru me quiere? —Interrogaba una Rin pequeña montada en la espalda del hanyou._

_—Yo creo que Sesshomaru no siente aprecio por nadie más que él mismo… —la niña perdió la sonrisa que tanto le costó ganar al hanyou_

_—Pero sí creo algo —retomó la respuesta—, que tú eres el único ser que ha estado tan cerca del corazón de ese bastardo —y la pequeña con esa declaración, se aferró fuerte a su haori rojo y siguieron saltando sin parar, verían juntos el amanecer, como su querido amigo Inuyasha había prometido._

«No permitiré que le hagas daño Sesshomaru…»

Alma

—Creo que funciona… —dijo Kagome sentada en el otro extremo de la cueva —se siente segura a tu lado.

Rin se quedaba dormida con el calor y la protección de la estola que la rodeaba.

—…—Sesshomaru la ignoró, estaba demás repetir lo evidente.

— ¿Pretendías volver por ella Sesshomaru?

—Eso no es de tu…

— ¡si lo es!, —se adelantó Kagome— aprecio mucho a Rin, y si su felicidad era a tu lado, quería simplemente saber si tu sentías lo mismo…

—…—miró hacia otro lado esperando que al sentirse ignorada guardara silencio.

—No me contestes si no quieres, las palabras están demás. Si no sintieras algo por ella no estarías aquí… —terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru miró a su lado, Rin estaba durmiendo como un bebe envuelta en su estola, ¿qué haría con ella? Si lograban ganarle a quienes la perseguían, por su sangre; siempre estaría un enemigo en su búsqueda, que ironía, cuando era humana, era una presa débil que utilizaban para cazarlo a él, ahora que era poderosa, seguía siendo presa, ¿podría protegerla siempre?

Escuchó unos murmullos salir de la boca de la joven durmiente, pero nada a lo cual le encontraba sentido de seguro estaba soñando,

La fogata que había prendido Jacken se estaba apagando; antes de comenzar el amanecer, el frio cobraba fuerza, lo podía notar en los suaves espasmos de la sacerdotisa, decidió arrojar un leño más al fuego, si estaba abrigada no despertaría pronto, y no tendría que escuchar sus innecesarios comentarios.

«Rin, prometiste estar siempre a mi lado… ¿cómo pretendes ahora cumplir tu promesa?»

Alma

Desde la copa de un árbol Inuyasha observaba a Koga, sin saber aún como hacer que se fuera.

«Como lo supuse» pensó el Hanyou, conocía bien al demonio lobo.

El líder de los lobos estaba olfateando y analizando el mismo lugar donde Rin y la otra mujer habían luchado.

—Qué haces aquí Koga… —dijo Inuyasha aterrizando cerca de él.

— ¡Donde esta Kagome; perro! ¿Ella está bien?

—Kagome está bien, que buscas en este lugar…

—Sentí una extraña presencia y quise investigar, después de Naraku no podemos confiarnos nunca…

—Para mí que solo deseabas escapar de Ayame... —dijo sin darle importancia al comentario, pero con intenciones molestar al lobo.

—…No es eso, Ayame... —Iba a explicar cuando recordó con quien hablaba— ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones, mejor explica que sucedió acá!

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, será mejor que te vayas... —le dio la espalda.

—No me iré hasta ver a Kagome y saber que ella está bien.

— ¡¿Crees que no puedo cuidarla?! —se puso frente al lobo mostrando sus dientes.

— ¡Creo que por tu culpa ha estado en más de un problema!

—...— Guardo silencio después de todo era cierto.

—Es asunto de Sesshomaru, si te ve; te matará, vuelve a tu manada y no estorbes —Inuyasha se retiró y decidió dar unas vueltas de más para despistar a Koga por si lo seguía, al amanecer volvió a la cueva.

Alma

Ran salió de su sueño, por alguna razón que Sesshomaru no entendió; estaba cabizbaja, pensativa, ¿pensaba escapar?

De pronto un llamado a viva voz hizo que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño en abierto enojo, e Inuyasha se ganara un par de siéntate por tonto. Koga lo había seguido…

Ran desató toda su ira al oler y escuchar al lobo, su cuerpo tiritaba de temor; pero su voluntad pudo más, extendiendo sus brazos y volviendo sus ojos aqua la Tenshi destruyó el conjuro que la apresaba y corrió al encuentro de su enemigo.

Koga estaba distraído, pero cuando sintió la fuerte presencia; su instinto lo hizo reaccionar en el momento justo para esquivar su ataque.

—Matas a gente inocente con ligereza ¿pero esquivas con dificultad un enemigo poderoso? ¡No eres más que un lobo cobarde! —Gritó Ran furiosa y casi fuera de sí.

— ¿Quién eres tú? no te conozco, ¡no recuerdo haberte echo algún mal!

— ¡Solo alguien que no valora la vida del resto, puede olvidar a quienes ha matado! —Alrededor de los dos, el agua los cubrió como una cúpula; impidiendo que el resto interviniera, era su presa, y no lo dejaría escapar.

— ¡Detente Rin! —Kagome intentaba una vez más— ¡Koga ya no mata humanos ha cambiado!

Al ver que la Tenshi no tenía intenciones de escucharla, probó lanzando sus flechas; con eso podría tal vez destruir la cúpula y alcanzarlos, sin embargo las flechas llegaban pero eran absorbidas por el agua y quedaban flotando en el líquido.

—Es inútil, hazte a un lado Kagome —dijo Inuyasha al momento de desenvainar a Tessaiga— ¡Kaze no Kizu! —El viento cortante fue desviado en el último momento por Sesshomaru

—Que intentas hacer sessh... —El puño del demonio dio en el rostro de Hanyou, este furioso esperaba una respuesta la cual nunca llegó.

El demonio respiró profundo muy suavemente, intentando controlar aún más su propia voluntad; y con paso lento se acercó a la barrera de agua, a centímetros de ella estiró la mano y está en su forma de pared transparente; le permitió atravesarla.

La batalla ahí dentro no daba tregua, Ran atacaba con toda su fuerza y agilidad; mientras que Koga con mucho esfuerzo, hacia todo lo posible para esquivarla, tenía una pierna lastimada y ni hablar de todos los golpes que había recibido en el estómago, pecho y rostro, respiraba cansado, sin saber aun cuando y como; provocó tanta ira en su contra.

Desprevenido lo tomó la mujer iracunda y con un golpe bajo; lo lanzó al suelo donde ella se paró sobre él, extendiendo la mano con los dedos juntos se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia, sus uñas brillaron y el agua que acumuló en ellas se volvió hielo, atravesaría su garganta sin remordimiento.

—Basta Rin… —habló Sesshomaru tras de ella.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad Sesshomaru, pudiste vengar mi muerte y no lo hiciste.

—Si hubiera hecho lo mismo en ese momento; habría sido capaz de matarlo, no deseaba peleas en vano.1

—No me interesa, sangre con sangre se paga.

— ¿De verdad más a manchar tus manos por algo sin importancia?

—…—lo quedó mirando, mientras la ira la invadía tras sus palabras.

—No importa lo que hicieron, no volverá a suceder, pero creo que poco te significa, después de todo lo único que esperas es la muerte.

—Creí que tú podrías entenderlo.

—Entiendo que a cada momento miras tus manos, es porque estas consiente que fuiste una guerrera, pero el cuerpo que portas ahora; es inocente, sus manos están limpias, ¿no deseas morir con otro cadáver a cuestas o sí?

— ¡No me conoces!

—Conocí a Rin, y sé que ella tendría miedo, pero no reaccionaria como tú lo haces ahora, no flageles lo bueno que nació en ti, solo porque crees no ser capaz de cambiar.

Ran dejó caer sus manos con la mirada perdida, Koga tendido en el suelo y entre las piernas de la mujer, permanecía completamente quieto, la barrera cayó estrepitosamente, dejando ver lo sucedido en el interior, una vez que Ran comenzó a caminar y liberó al demonio lobo, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a ver en qué estado se encontraba, Sesshomaru observó a Rin caminar lento.

—Jacken —El demonio se irguió ante el llamado— ve con Rin…

No lo pensó dos veces y tirando de la correa de Ah-Un acompañó en silencio a la confundida joven.

— ¿Estas bien Koga? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa.

—Quien demonios es ella.

—Tú te lo buscaste lobo, ¡te dije que no vinieras! —bufó Inuyasha al ver al lobo mal herido.

—Cállate perro, ¿quién rayos es?!

—Vete —ordenó Sesshomaru, advirtiendo con la mirada que él no repetía las cosas.

Entre la expresión del demonio y la desastrosa batalla donde le habían dado una paliza, con esfuerzo; el demonio lobo se levantó y con la ayuda de Kagome, desapareció de la vista del demonio perro.

— ¿Rin no ira a escapar? —Preguntó Inuyasha.

—No lo hará.

Sabía que sus palabras habían tenido efecto en la mujer, la sabia confundida y la expresión que cargaba lo confirmaba.

Alma

—Kagome, explícame por favor... —Pidió Koga al saberse herido en su fisco y orgullo.

—Rin fue víctima de tus lobos hace mucho tiempo, en ese entonces era una niña y murió mutilada bajo tus órdenes —Koga agachó la cabeza en señal de meditación.

—Lo lamento, no lo sabía.

—Pero ahora lo sabes, no desperdicies la oportunidad, Rin se ha vuelto peligrosa, mantente alejado de ella...

—Me iré y no causare más problemas, pero tengo que pedirte un favor...

—¿?

—Dale mis disculpas...

—Lo haré.

Alma

Ran caminó directo hasta encontrarse con la orilla del río, antes de pisar el agua se quitó el haori de Sesshomaru dejándolo caer grácilmente y desnuda se hundió en el líquido que la acogió.

« ¿Quién demonios soy ahora?»

Las lágrimas que siguieron a la pregunta, se confundieron con la sustancia acuosa que la rodeaba, sentía que no se conocía, el dije en su pecho brillo nuevamente; dejándole ver en el agua como un espejo, las imágenes de la antigua ella.

Como Rin, ella sonreía; era feliz con las inestables y esporádicas visitas, esperando eternamente dar su respuesta al demonio.

Se vio también en su antigua vida como Tenshi, siendo poderosa, una líder innata, siendo elogiada y cargando inmensas responsabilidades. Recogió las piernas y se abrazó a sí misma.

« ¿Quién soy?»

El agua a su alrededor se comenzó a mover creando ondas que le avisaban, alguien había entrado al río.

— ¡Rin, Rin! —Escuchaba la voz, sacó un poco la cabeza del agua para saber quién la llamaba y vio a Jacken que preocupado por ella, casi se ahoga por intentar alcanzarla.

— ¡El suicidio no es la solución! —Grito el demonio mientras se hundía sin remedio por lo hondo del rio

« ¿El suicidio no es la solución?» Se preguntó por lo extraño de la situación ¡¿cómo se iba a ahogar ella, si a la vez era agua e inmortal?!

—Jajajajajaja —y se río, río con fuerza incluso con lágrimas y dolor abdominal, la imagen del pequeño demonio intentando rescatarla, fue algo que la sorprendió de tal forma que solo río. En la cima de un árbol Sesshomaru la observaba mientras la mujer se acercaba a abrazar al pequeño demonio, y este rojo por la vergüenza; forcejeaba para ser soltado.

—Gracias señor Jacken...

—Sigues siendo una mocosa muy extraña... —de inmediato se arrepintió de llamarla mocosa

—Llámeme como quiera... —lo miró con ternura, se preocupaba sinceramente por ella.

Y sonrió como antes como Rin sonreiría...

Jacken empapado salió del agua, y abriendo una de las alforjas que cargaba ah-Un, sacó un kimono hermoso de color palo rosa; con estampado de pétalos blancos.

—Sabía que un día crecerías, pruébatelo, no puedes andar por ahí con la ropa del amo.

—Gracias de corazón señor Jacken

Una media sonrisa decoró la boca del demonio; que observaba la escena, había esperanza aun, más que nunca debía permanecer a su lado.

Pero al otro extremo del río un hombre vigilaba a Ran con expresión de enojo.

«Ran, esto recién comienza...»

* * *

Hola, como estan? primero quiero agradecer a las chicas hermosas que me dejan sus comentarios, me pongo tan feliz con ellos que los leo varias veces, gracias a todas, las adoro! y para las que no se les ocurra que poner (tambien me ha pasao que no se que comentar) por ultimo un: me gusta, sigue, me haría feliz :) segundo: 1 esa frase es del capitulo 99 cuando Sesshomaru y Koga se conocen y casi se enfrentan, sesshomaru se lo dice a Jacken cuando el pequeño demonio le pregunta si lo dejara ir (al demonio lobo) sabiendo que él fue el que mando a matar a los aldeanos y entre ellos a Rin.  
Muchos enormes besos (si estoy muy cariñosa hoy) mas y mas besos Yuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Alma capitulo 5

Caminaban tranquilamente; Sesshomaru a la cabeza, siguiéndolo Rin con Jacken; tirando de Ah-Un, y por ultimo Kagome e Inuyasha, el medio demonio comentaba divertido como Rin había barrido el piso con el demonio lobo, Kagome le recriminaba amenazando con darle un par de siéntate, y las risas no daban tregua, cualquiera diría que andaban de paseo. Su destino era un templo del monte del norte, conocido porque en la cima se adoraba a los Bijuu, ya que ese lugar era tan alto, que parecía tocar el cielo.

Ran luego de disfrutar ver; una vez más el esperado "siéntate" de Kagome, miró a Sesshomaru; dándose cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, sin preocupación alguna, llegó hasta donde caminaba el demonio, sin pedir permiso, tomó su mano izquierda y comentó.

—¿No tenias un solo brazo? —El demonio ignoró tanto el comentario, como la confianzuda acción de la joven, que revisaba la extremidad completa, incluso llegando a meter la cabeza; por la ancha manga de su kimono— Si, recuerdo que tenias el brazo derecho solamente, ¿cuando te creció este?

—Deberías saberlo, estuviste ahí.

Ran no respondió, frunció el ceño forzando su mente a recordar; colocando un dedo en su mentón; como si fuera de ayuda, cuando de pronto, se vio llorando por la supuesta muerte de Sesshomaru en manos de Magatsuhi, un ser maligno nacido de las energías oscuras de la perla de Shikon, pero también recordó, que fue testigo de la liberación del demonio y como obtuvo a Bakusaiga.

Se puso frente a él nuevamente, pero esta vez deteniendo su paso, e intentando abrir su haori.

—¡Que crees que le haces al amo! —Gritó Jacken al ver como la "mocosa" trataba de desnudar al demonio, y como este con la misma expresión de siempre, se lo permitía.

—Solo quiero saber si tiene la cicatriz del pecho, recuerdo que se lo atravesaron aquella vez...

—Mis heridas se curan más rápido que las tuyas...—Ran detuvo su manoseo— sin dejar cicatriz.

—Eres un demonio poderoso; pero yo lo soy más, no te compares conmigo...—con ese comentario se ganó una mirada entrecerrada de advertencia...

—¿Te crees mejor que yo? —si había algo importante en la vida del demonio, era su orgullo.

—No lo creo, lo soy —Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tocando el dije de su cuello; este brilló.

—Te presento a Isonade... —dijo al momento que el fulgor se desvanecía y ella intentaba revivir la espada encerrada— es tu oportunidad para saber quién de los dos es mas...—Sesshomaru pasó a su lado; sin inmutarse.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no busco peleas innecesarias... —Y con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, siguió caminando; dejando tras él a una mujercita molesta con las mejillas infladas.

«Idiota presumido...»

—No deberías provocar a Sesshomaru, Rin —dijo Kagome sonriendo amigable— no debe estar contento con nuestra compañía y debe ponerse de peor humor con tus comentarios.

—En mi mundo no había guerrero que se me comparara... Solo; mi padre... —comentó alardeando de su poder —y mi nombre es Ran...

—Tu siempre serás Rin... —dijo Inuyasha adelantando el paso, y dejando a las mujeres conversando atrás.

—Rin... o Ran, ¿cómo es tu mundo? —Preguntó curiosa Kagome.

—No podría describirlo, es muy distinto al de los humanos, pero si puedo decir que el tiempo transcurre mucho mas lento, fui desterrada hace mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque aquí en el de los humanos, solo llevo apenas 15 años...

—¿Cuantos años tendrías en total? —preguntó de nuevo un poco nerviosa la sacerdotisa.

—No lo sé, pasando los mil, dejé de contar.

—¡Entonces eres más vieja que Sesshomaru! —dijo Inuyasha burlándose del mayor.

—Y también mayor que tu...— completó Kagome.

—Los dos son unos cachorros... —acotó divertida Ran.

—¡Keh! Pero yo no soy un cachorro, soy joven... para nosotros pasa distinto el tiempo —respondió Inuyasha con un dejo de molestia.

—¿Cuantos años tendrá Sesshomaru? —Pregunto Ran con ingenuidad

—El amo es joven, solo tiene... —comenzó a decir Jacken.

—Jacken... Cállate —advirtió Sesshomaru con una gélida mirada.

—Eres un cachorro... —volvió a comentar la Tenshi, solo para hacerlo enojar.

Alma

Kagome se sentía tranquila, Ran o Rin, como se quisiera llamar, había tenido un cambio de actitud completo; luego de la pelea con Koga, por suerte Sesshomaru la había detenido de matarlo, pero lo que le llamó la atención; no fue el demonio-perro, más bien el último comentario del demonio-lobo.

«Cuando una vez me tope con ese demonio; en la busca de Naraku, lo vi viajando con una niña, en ese momento no entendí el motivo de andar por ahí con alguien tan joven, ahora entiendo que era cuestión de tiempo nada mas»

« ¿Cuestión de tiempo nada mas?» se preguntó Kagome, dudando que en ese entonces Sesshomaru hubiera visto como posible pareja a la pequeña Rin.

«Sera interesante ver el desenlace de ellos dos...»

Alma

Los estómagos de las mujeres gruñeron juntos, tomando desprevenido al grupo, pero llevaban todo un día sin comer, y la falta de energías serian un punto negativo en batalla.

Sesshomaru al escuchar la solicitud estomacal; examinó la zona con su olfato, no era bueno detenerse de golpe, pero jamás había ignorado el hambre de su pequeña acompañante.

—Un poco más adelante, me parece que hay un templo abandonado, si quieren podemos descansar ahí, y aprovechar de comer algo —acotó Ran.

Sesshomaru desconfió; pero accedió, mientras ellos descansaban y comían, él podría merodear el lugar; buscando algún peligro.

Antes de llegar al templo abandonado, recogieron frutos y lo que encontraran para comer, Inuyasha reclamó a Kagome; el no haber llevado comida ninja, pero luego de un "siéntate" le explicó que partieron muy rápido, como para cargar víveres.

Entraron en el roído templo, Kagome, Inuyasha y Ran, Jacken partió un poco antes de llegar, en busca de un encargo de Sesshomaru, y este último, se fue de inmediato a recorrer los alrededores. Cuando volvía, escuchó un grito, el de la sacerdotisa, apuró su paso con un mal presentimiento, pero al poner un pie en las ruinas, Sesshomaru supo que era una trampa.

Ran murmuró un cantico y un aro de luz se formó a los pies de Sesshomaru, este creyó poder librarse, pero no lo consiguió, antes de ser sellado; vio en el suelo a la sacerdotisa desmayada, y a Inuyasha atrapado contra la pared; con una flecha.

« ¿Qué hiciste Rin?»

a la tacita pregunta la mujer inmediatamente respondió.

—Tenias razón; solo espero la muerte, pero ustedes no estarán para presenciarlo.

El sello se completó y la oscuridad invadió a Sesshomaru.

Ran se retiró rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, ella no era débil, no necesitaba el aprecio de los seres que decidieron acompañarla; aun en total conocimiento del peligro.

«No lo merezco»

Partió en busca de su cazador, sabía que Yamata estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, mientras avanzaba agradeció el cariño y la oportunidad, lamentando despedirse de una manera tan brusca.

—¡Sal ya! no estoy de ánimo para tontos juegos —habló al aire y frente a ella, una figura apareció.

—Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos, Fushigi pensó que planeabas una venganza con la ayuda de ellos, pero veo que eres más inteligente que eso...

—Termina rápido lo que viniste a hacer, Yamata.

—De hecho vengo a darte una alternativa —Sonrió el hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—¿?

—Tu madre me ha apoyado, y juntos convencimos a tu padre de darte el perdón; a cambio de reconocer tus crímenes, jurar arrepentimiento y unirte a mí.

—¿Ese es el precio por mi regreso?

—Debes reconocer que es un precio bajo, comparado con tu vida.

—Bien, pero... prefiero morir —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Su rostro no presentaba contradicción alguna a sus palabras, algo que hizo enfurecer al hombre, no solo lo despreciaba , más bien prefería morir que ser de él.

—Bien; si es tu decisión, así se hará, pero debo decir que me sorprendes, estas dispuesta a morir por no doblegar tu voluntad, Ran, ojala no te arrepientas.

Ran miró de pronto hacia todas partes, faltaba algo...

—¿Donde está Fushigi?

—Olvídate de ella, esto lo resolveremos entre tu y yo... —y se lanzó de frente a atacarla.

«Serás mía quieras o no...»

Alma

Kagome despertó con dolor en el estómago, con dificultad; intentó recordar donde estaba y lo sucedido, con el pasar de los minutos, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al recordar como Ran la había engañado; para sellar a Inuyasha...

Luego de comer las frutas recogidas se sentaron en las húmedas y corroídas tablas del templo, los ojos comenzaron a pesar con el cansancio y la tibieza del ambiente, pero de la nada; todo cambio, una espesa niebla bloqueo su visión, dándole la impresión de estar sola, caminó un par de pasos, pero el temor la invadió, preparó su arco y flecha, lista para defenderse, no encontraba a Inuyasha o a Rin, el pánico se incrementaba cuando alguien la jaló de su ropa y ella en un acto involuntario, lanzó su flecha sin pensar. Un gemido leve alcanzaron a captar sus oídos, cuando la niebla se disipó, sus ojos vieron la imagen de alguien herido contra la pared.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó, pero el medio demonio no respondió.

—Rin que... —no pudo terminar la frase, cuando apareció Ran frente a ella, con un puñetazo en el abdomen, la dejó sin respiración y conciencia...

—Perdóname Kagome... —Fue lo último que escucho cuando todo se fue a negro...

Intento moverse pero fue en vano, Ran la había amarrado y no tenia forma de escapar.

— ¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha! —Gritaba asustada, ella no había querido lastimarlo.

a unos dos metros de Inuyasha, una esfera llamó su atención.

« ¿Que será eso?»

—¡Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! —Pidió ayuda, pero este no llegó.

El demonio estaba sumido en total oscuridad, era una dimensión vacía, sin forma o límite alguno, no se movió de su lugar, solo pensaba en las palabras de la tonta mujer.

«solo espero la muerte, pero ustedes no estarán para presenciarlo»

¿Realmente pensaba que él podía permanecer sin hacer algo, que la dejaría morir?

«Estas equivocada, si crees que puedes decidir por mi»

Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, dejó fluir toda su energía demoniaca, un brillo verde comenzó a rodearlo y expandirse, su mandíbula y manos se apretaron con fuerza, estaba verdaderamente molesto.

«Me las vas a pagar...»

Y liberando de golpe su furia; mesclada con su energía maligna, el lugar por completo se iluminó.

Kagome forcejeaba con las ataduras, se lastimaba las muñecas pero no importaba, debía ayudar a Inuyasha, de seguro; lo ocurrido le recordaría el día que Kikyo lo selló y eso no sería algo bueno.

La esfera que permanecía suspendida en el aire a un lado del medio demonio, comenzó a brillar y filtrar energía, la sacerdotisa cubrió su cabeza ante lo desconocido, pero al sentir que la luz disminuía volteó a mirar.

Sesshomaru había salido de la esfera.

«¿Lo había sellado Rin?..., ahora si debe estar furioso»

El demonio hizo un gran esfuerzo por volver a la calma de siempre y lo consiguió, miró a su alrededor y se topó de frente con la asustada cara de la sacerdotisa, extendiendo su látigo, corto la soga que la sostenía y ordenó.

—Libera a Inuyasha, rápido.

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y retiró con fuerza la flecha que mantenía suspendido al medio demonio

— ¿Qué rayos paso? —preguntó aun aturdido.

—Perdóname Inuyasha, yo no quería... —el medio demonio interrumpió de manera brusca, la disculpa que recibía.

— ¡Rin, esta me la vas a pagar! —Gritó furioso Inuyasha y levantándose rápido, partieron los tres, en busca de la inconsciente Tenshi.

La pelea entre los Tenshi no daba tregua, la superioridad de los poderes saltaba a la vista, Ran atacaba con dos látigos de agua a su oponente, mientras que este, se defendía con su espada Kusanagi.

—Dime Ran, ¿porque no peleas con Isonade?

—No eres digno de caer bajo su filo.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Ran, estaba en desventaja, aquel hombre era su par, y como tal, en un momento de su vida fue su confiable compañero de batalla, no deseaba herirlo.

—Detente Yamata, me rindo —dijo disolviendo los látigos y bajando los brazos.

Aquella rendición fue un golpe tan bajo para el Tenshi de los demonios, que no pudo menos que golpearla con fuerza, estrellándola contra un árbol, pero para su orgullo fue peor, que ella no se levantó.

—¡No eres más que un ser despreciable! mira en lo que te has convertido... —Gritó herido en la parte más dolorosa, su corazón.

—No luchare mas contigo, gane o pierda mi destino será el mismo, la muerte.

—¿De verdad me creíste capaz de matarte? solo quería que desistieras... vuelve conmigo Ran, seamos uno...

—No puedo... yo... —Ran cerró la boca solo para apretar los dientes y fruncir el ceño, Sesshomaru se acercaba a paso rápido.

Si llegaba e intervenía en la pelea, sería el final del demonio.

...A unos metros de distancia; y pasando desapercibido, un pequeño zorro disfrutaba la pelea, pero más que eso; deseaba ver el desenlace.

* * *

Hola a todas!

Mi marido me pregunta ¿cómo se te ocurre un nuevo capítulo todos los días?

Mi respuesta... Mira todos los bellos comentarios que me dejan... es que ni puedo dejar de escribir después de leerlos... Gracias chicas!

Hoy casi no publico! Venció mi licencia de prueba de office 2013 y yo, olvidadiza, no me di cuenta, así que agradezco a mi hermana por prestarme un provisorio 2007 pero me gusto el 2013... Ahora lo tengo que comprar!

les mando un beso enorme a todas, estoy muy contenta de que les guste esta historia porque es bien distinta a la linea que siguen generalmente los personajes, y ya saben me hacen muy feliz sus mensajitos besotes... Yuki.


	6. Chapter 6

Alma capítulo 6

…_Si te vas a morir, hazlo de una vez, que mas da; no podré revivirte con Tenseiga, pero; si es mayor tu deseo de pelear, estaré aquí para ver como sales victoriosa…._

La pelea entre los Tenshi no daba tregua, la superioridad de los poderes saltaba a la vista, Ran atacaba con dos látigos de agua a su oponente, mientras que este, se defendía con su espada Kusanagi.

«Que me falta Isonade, dame una señal»

Se sentía frustrada, su querida compañera no conseguía despertar, cuando era ese; el momento en que mas la necesitaba.

—Dime Ran, ¿porque no peleas con Isonade? —Preguntó con burla Yamata.

—No eres digno de caer bajo su filo —necesitaba rápidamente un plan.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Ran, estaba en desventaja, aquel hombre era su par, y como tal, en un momento de su vida fue su confiable compañero de batalla, no deseaba herirlo, por eso, y el aprecio a sus amigos, no mancharía una vez más sus manos de sangre.

—Detente Yamata, me rindo… —dijo disolviendo los látigos y bajando los brazos.

Aquella rendición fue un golpe tan bajo para el Tenshi de los demonios, que no pudo menos que golpearla con fuerza, estrellándola contra un árbol, pero para su orgullo fue peor; que ella no se levantó.

—¡No eres más que un ser despreciable! mira en lo que te has convertido... —Gritó herido en la parte más dolorosa, su corazón.

—No luchare contigo, gane o pierda mi destino será el mismo, la muerte, mejor que sea de una vez.

—¿De verdad me creíste capaz de matarte? solo quería que desistieras... vuelve conmigo Ran, seamos uno... —se acercó hacia ella extendiendo su mano.

—No puedo... yo.. — Ran se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol, deseaba despedirse en paz.

—Ran, fuimos felices una vez… —apoyó una rodilla en el pasto húmedo, necesitaba llegar a ella, hacerla entender.

—Yamata, ¿acaso no piensas en Fushigi? —sus memorias le recordaron el daño causado a la joven.

—Ella jamás me interesó, incluso ahora sigue siendo una niña débil, la importancia que ganó ella, fue la que tu le diste al volverla tu mano derecha.

—Sabes que ella te ama.

—Tú también lo sabías, pero eso poco te importó al dejarme entrar en tu cama.

—… —Ran iba a contestar, pero en su lugar, cerró la boca para apretar los dientes y fruncir el ceño, Sesshomaru se acercaba a paso rápido.

Si llegaba e intervenía, sería el final del demonio.

Yamata también sintió la presencia del demonio acercarse y colocándose de pie, se puso en guardia.

«…al dejarme entrar en tu cama…» Era la primera vez que el demonio odiaba tener un oído tan fino y sensible.

Ran consideró sus opciones, Yamata era poderoso; pero no más que ella, o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez, en las batallas vividas, ella siempre había sido el líder, él la seguía. Fueron claras para ella, las intenciones del Tenshi domador de demonios desde el primer día que lo conoció; saltó a su vista, el deseo de poder, poder que conseguiría siendo el sucesor del Gran Kyuubi no Youko, o sea; su Padre.

Ran miró de reojo el rio, notando que en las aguas se reflejaba su pasado, a ella ciertamente; poco le importaba con quien se uniría, en esos tiempos; sus prioridades eran otras, sus batallas eran victoria tras victoria, y las alabanzas que las acompañaban la llenaban pero con el tiempo, se comenzaron a volver superficiales y monótonas «La perfecta guerrera» escuchó decir más de una vez, ella no era perfecta; pero el resto no tenia porque saberlo, era ilógico que la conocieran, había solo una persona, una niña como ella, que conocía los secretos más profundos de su alma, sus miedos y fortalezas, sabía que esa persona estaba dispuesta a dar su vida a cambio de salvarla, Fushigi a sus ojos; era el único ser que valía la pena.

«…Nuestro mundo carece de malas intenciones…» le enseñaron de pequeña, que falacia brutal, si existía el bien, también coexistía el mal.

Solo Fushigi, merecía sentimientos puros, sentimientos que ella traicionó, pero no se arrepentía.

«Mi querida Fushigi, algún día entenderás que lo que hice fue para protegerte…»

Estaba tranquila con su alma, dispuesta a abandonar el mundo que por 15 años; la vio reír y llorar, pero no consideró jamás que al entregarse a su castigo, recibiría tal esperanza por parte de Yamata, no contaba con la propuesta y fallida dominación del hombre; que exigía la unión entre ellos.

«Eso jamás…»

Debía ingeniar una solución inmediata.

Ran se abstuvo de iniciar sus ataques, con expresión de resignación; dio un par de pasos al frente, quedando a pocos centímetros de arrogante pretendiente.

—…En vista de las circunstancias solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer… —se acercó tímida y sumisa al Tenshi.

Yamata sonrió victorioso, Ran aceptaría estar a su lado, la mujer tomó sus manos juntándolas y luego… las congeló.

—¡¿Ran qué haces?! —Gritó el hombre sorprendido.

—No permitiré que los lastimes —y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, encerró al Tenshi en una enorme prisión de hielo.

—No podrás salvarlo Ran… esto solo demora las cosas, pero es inevitable —al escuchar su voz supo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Sesshomaru apareció completamente serio, no abrió la boca siquiera para reclamar, Ran sintió un escalofrió al cruzar las miradas, estaba segura que si el demonio le fuera a decir algo, solo ladraría.

Inuyasha venia tras el demonio con Kagome en su espalda, Ran no perdió tiempo y llegando hasta ellos intentó hablar.

—Que hacen aquí, le dije… —No pudo terminar la frase, porque la mano de la sacerdotisa se estrelló en su cara, en una innegable cachetada.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! Los amigos están para apoyarse en tiempos difíciles, ¡quieras o no, no te dejaremos sola! —Kagome cambio su expresión de enojo por una de compresión.

Ran estaba impresionada por la valentía de sus amigos, el remordimiento se apoderó de su pecho, ellos eran mortales; pero no les importaba, con aquel sentir tan poco conocido, el brillo de su dije comenzaba a aflorar.

Yamata decidió tomarse todo el tiempo necesario, seria placentero ver como la voluntad de la Tenshi caía al ver a sus "amigos" morir uno por uno, pero al ver como Ran se acercaba al, en ese momento; arisco demonio, decidió actuar.

—Sesshomaru…

—Si vas a morir, hazlo de una vez, que mas da; no podré revivirte con Tenseiga, pero; si es mayor tu deseo de pelear, estaré aquí para ver como sales victoriosa…. Sin embargo tenemos asuntos que tratar —haciendo crujir sus garras le mostró a Rin que si estaba molesto

Yamata no lo soportaba, él; toda su existencia deseo a la mujer, hizo lo necesario para acercarse a ella, peleo a su lado, aun a sabiendas que ella se creía y sentía superior, el despecho y la traición lo envolvían, Ran una vez le había entregado su cuerpo, dándole falsas esperanzas de su unión, pero al momento de llevarla a cabo; ella corrigió.

«No eres más que un ser débil, te sometes en conocimiento a mi poder, mientras que yo, no me someto ante nadie, aunque sea más fuerte mi rival, mi voluntad me convierte en superior» Liberando de a poco su poder, derritió su prisión, era hora de matarlos a todos.

«Por la razón o por la fuerza...»

No lo vio venir, estaba perdida en una tacita discusión; dentro de la mirada del demonio, aunque él no tenía derecho a reclamarle lo vivido antes de conocerlo, él no opinaba lo mismo.

En un inesperado movimiento, Sesshomaru se colocó frente a ella, enfrentaría al Tenshi que osó reclamar lo suyo, no importando si lo fuera o no.

—Así que tu vienes por Rin, bien, no lo permitiremos —Dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa, en el fondo de su corazón; añoraba las batallas reales, los exorcismos de Miroku eran siempre una estafa.

—Es cierto, no dejaremos que la lastimes… —Kagome también se preparó colocando una flecha en su arco.

—Serás el primero en morir demonio… —Siseó Yamata entre dientes, el único rival a juicio de él, era el demonio.

— ¡Detente Yamata! —Gritó Ran, pero fue tarde, el Tenshi alzando a Kusanagi, lanzo su ataque.

Las energías fluyeron a través de Kusanagi, la espada se tornó negra al momento de tomar posesión; de la voluntad de Sesshomaru. El demonio no se podía mover, su cuerpo no respondía, salvo a la voluntad impuesta.

«Tu cuello… córtalo» Fue la sentencia.

Muy despacio Sesshomaru desenvainó a Bakusaiga, y colocó su filo en el blanco cuello.

—¡Sesshomaru! —Gritó Ran al momento de sostener la espada evitando la ejecución.

El demonio miraba apenas pudiendo mover los ojos, pero no importaba lo único que llamaba su atención, era el esfuerzo de la Tenshi en evitar el inminente suicidio.

—¡Kaze no Kizu! —Atacó Inuyasha creyendo que el Tenshi no podría defenderse mientras controlaba a Sesshomaru, pero un rayo intercepto el viento cortante desviando su explosión.

—Kagome! —Gritó Ran solicitando su ayuda —ataca la espada, Yamata es un Tenshi, pero la espada tiene poder demoniaco.

La sacerdotisa no perdió el tiempo y posicionándose en un lugar seguro, disparó sus flechas.

—No lo permitiré! —Se escuchó la voz de Fushigi al momento en que interceptaba las flechas con su Raijuu, como lo hizo con el viento cortante.

—¡Vete Fushigi, es peligroso que permanezcas acá! —Gritó Ran intentando convencerla.

—No me iré, tu castigo será ejecutado…

— ¿Mi castigo? Vete tonta, si te interpones en el camino de Yamata, también te matara…

—¿Matar? Ran, serás devuelta al cuerpo humano y tu memoria borrada, no nos ordenaron matarte.

—¡Vete Fushigi! —ordenó Yamata—Esta batalla es solo mía.

— ¡Que haces! Debías cumplir con las ordenes recibidas, Ran deberá volver a su forma humana y perder la memoria…

—Ella morirá por lo que me hizo —escupió con sorna fuera de si.

El corazón de la Tenshi del trueno se partió en dos, recordando el día de su más grande Traición.

«Aquel día mi mundo se iluminó con tu imagen, mi corazón revoloteó; en sensaciones jamás experimentadas antes, pero tu mirada con la mía jamás se cruzaron, ¿acaso era Ran o su trono que heredaría lo que llamó tu atención? Desde ese día; intente demostrarte mi amor, solo que yo no existía en tu estrecha visión, Ran me lo advirtió, y al no querer escucharla; la obligue a que me demostrara de la manera más retorcida tu única ambición, sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno, fue el dolor más grande que mi ser resintió, la odie a ella, pero ahora veo que mi sentir no fue por la traición, más bien odie que tuviera la razón…»

Fushigi estaba estática en el suelo, giró la cabeza al ver la batalla, Yamata sonreía con superioridad, caminando a paso lento hacia donde Ran intentaba detener el filo de la espada contra el cuello del demonio, la sacerdotisa lanzaba sus flechas evitando que Yamata consiguiera controlar también al hanyou, mientras este utilizaba distintas técnicas para derrotarlo.

Su corazón estaba dividido entre la hermandad con la Tenshi de agua y su misión, Yamata no debía matarla por ser rechazado, si fuera por eso, él estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El grito de la sacerdotisa al recibir un golpe del Tenshi la sacó de sus dudas, el medio demonio corrió en su ayuda, pero sus ojos se tornaron vacios y la espada en su mano perdió la transformación.

—¡Inuyasha! —Gritaba Kagome con la esperanza de que él pudiera reaccionar, no era del todo demonio, su corazón humano no se rendiría fácilmente.

—Mata a la sacerdotisa —fue la sentencia para Inuyasha

Ran estaba desesperada, si soltaba la mano de Sesshomaru este se degollaría y si no la soltaba y peleaba, sus amigos también morirían, ¿Qué elección debía tomar?

Inuyasha por todos los medios se resistía a matar a Kagome, su corazón humano, no lo permitiría jamás, al ver como se resistía el medio demonio, Yamata prefirió hacerlo con sus propias manos. Alzó sus garras listo para dar el golpe final a la sacerdotisa, había sido un problema su poder espiritual, no podía confiarse…

—¡Detente Yamata…! —Fushigi se colocó frente a Kagome —, nuestra presa es Ran, no debemos matar a nadie más…

—¿ Y que harás al respecto niña? No eres más que la muñeca de Ran, siempre te manipuló, y cuando no pudo conseguir más de ti, te traicionó.

—Nuestro deber es…

—Al diablo el deber! — y con un manotazo la lanzó lejos.

—¡Fushigi! —Gritó Ran al momento en que la Tenshi del trueno cayó al piso, pero al intentar moverse, aflojó el agarre de Bakusaiga y esta alcanzó a cortar ligeramente la carne del demonio.

El dolor y confusión en el rostro de Rin, fue algo que no pudo soportar Sesshomaru, él era poderoso, un demonio de sangre pura, nadie lo subestimaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y con eso bastó, el mensaje para ambos estaba claro.

«Lo haremos juntos…»

Ran buscó a Kagome con la mirada, tenían que estar sincronizados, la sacerdotisa estaba poniéndose de pie en ese momento, y volviendo a tomar su arco y flecha para atacar.

—¡Kagome, ahora! —La sacerdotisa lanzó su flecha con un único deseo.

«Bloquea su poder» la flecha rebotó en el medio del filo de Kusanagi, purificando sus energías por unos minutos.

«¡Ahora!»

Al unisonó Ran y Sesshomaru giraron con todas sus fuerzas, el control sobre el demonio disminuyó y estaba listo para atacar.

—¡Bakusaiga! —y el poder liberado arrasó con su víctima, sin que él pudiera reaccionar.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Yamata consiguió esquivar parte del ataque del colmillo explosivo, estaba herido; pero no lo suficiente para dejar la pelea a medias, su problema mayor, había soltado a Kusanagi.

—Ve por ella, yo te protegeré… —ordenó Sesshomaru a Ran y haciendo crujir sus garras; se lanzó contra su oponente, debía tener cuidado de no volver a caer bajo el control de la espada, pero con su látigo no le dio tiempo al Tenshi de recoger su espada, ambos machos se elevaron en el cielo, donde solo los golpes se escuchaban.

Ran corrió hacia donde yacía Fushigi, acomodándola en sus brazos suspiro más tranquila, al ver que solo estaba desmayada.

«que alivio»

Miró de reojo hacia un arbusto a un par de metros de ella, un pequeño zorro la observaba sentado y tranquilo.

« ¿Padre?»

Un estruendo se escuchó entre los árboles y seguido se estrellaron con fuerza en la tierra; Sesshomaru y Yamata, ambos al ponerse de pie; estaban manchados con sangre, cuando Ran volvió a girar la cabeza a donde vio al zorro, este había desaparecido.

—No puedes vencerme demonio —Yamata corrió y consiguió recoger a Kusanagi — es tu fin.

Tenseiga palpitó en el cinto de Sesshomaru «Tenseiga, ¿quieres pelear?»

Desenvainando a la espada celestial, Kusanagi perdió su efecto en el demonio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se preguntó desconcertado el Tenshi.

—Tenseiga no es de este mundo, y al parecer protege a quien la porta, tus trucos no resultaran dos veces…

—Bien; entonces, ¡acabare contigo de una vez!

—…— y volvieron a entrar en combate.

Sesshomaru atacaba con Tenseiga y la batalla se equilibra poco a poco. Si bien la espada no tenia ataque alguno en especial, conseguía anular el poder maligno de Kusanaqui

«Tenseiga es capaz de lastimar a los bijuu, porque no es de este mundo, es la espada celestial» Sesshomaru esbozó una ínfima sonrisa, la batalla no estaba perdida.

Ran acarició el rostro de Fushigi, esperando con ese gesto despertarla.

«No quería que te lastimaran mi pequeña, como tampoco permitiré que lastimen a mis amigos»

Isonade palpitó

—Lo había olvidado… —susurro para ella la mujer— mi alma había perdido su sentido, pero me reencontré.

Isonade palpitó nuevamente y la transformación llamó la atención de todos, inclusive deteniendo la pelea. El cuerpo de la Tenshi se elevó unos pies del suelo y fue cubierto por delgados torbellinos de agua, sus ojos se tornaron color aqua y sus ropas cambiaron, una pechera de acero y cuero cubrió su torso, mientras que un pantalón reemplazo el Kimono que vestía, botas calzaron sus pies, y de su pecho; con la mano, retiró el mango de Isonade, quien formó su filo con los torbellinos de agua que terminaban de transformar a la mujer.

«…Lo has comprendido mi pequeña…»

* * *

Hola chicas! lamento el retraso UFF! no se imaginan cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo, fue muy difícil por eso demore... les aviso que mañana no podre publicar, pero si pasado mañana, tengo un viaje pronto y necesito prepararlo todo, estoy super ocupada, pero antes de irme terminare la historia. muchos besos... yuki.


	7. Chapter 7

Alma Capitulo 7

Isonade palpitó nuevamente y la transformación llamó la atención de todos, inclusive deteniendo la pelea. El cuerpo de la Tenshi se elevó unos pies del suelo y fue cubierto por delgados torbellinos de agua, sus ojos se tornaron color aqua y sus ropas cambiaron, una pechera de acero y cuero cubrió su torso, mientras que un pantalón reemplazo el Kimono que vestía, botas calzaron sus pies, y de su pecho; con la mano, retiró el mango de Isonade, quien formó su filo con los torbellinos de agua que terminaban de transformar a la mujer.

«…Lo has comprendido mi pequeña…»

La Tenshi del agua consiguió reflejar su verdadera forma, su cabello liquido y sus ojos aqua eran hipnóticos; pero letales, Inuyasha y Kagome detuvieron sus ataques por precaución, ¿podría atacarlos a ellos también?

Fushigi despertó para ver a su líder en gloria y majestad, aunque no entendía bien que sucedía; estaba segura, esa no era la voluntad del rey. Una sombra a su espalda llamó su atención, pero cuando giró para ver; no había nada.

Ran comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Yamata y Sesshomaru, ambos quietos esperaban siquiera una palabra, la cual nunca recibieron.

—No creas que será fácil… —Yamata desesperó preparándose para atacar a la mujer.

El demonio por su parte estaba tranquilo pero atento; pensando en Rin, ¿estaba aun ahí?

La mujer llegó a su encuentro; parándose frente a Yamata, dejando a Sesshomaru a su lado.

—Maldita seas Ran, jamás podrás derrotarme… —levantó su espada para atacarla, pero ella no cambiaba de expresión, tampoco se movía.

Le dio la oportunidad, la podría haber perdonado, la habría amado por el resto de su vida, como aquella vez que lograron ser uno, seguirían luchando por mantener la paz; cada uno con su elemento y a la vez, entre los dos mantendrían el equilibrio, serian lideres, serian reyes…

La espada cayó sobre la cabeza de la mujer, pero siquiera la tocó, rebotó contra el agua que la envolvió en un escudo protector, Yamata saltó hacia atrás, pero fue imposible escapar de su poder, estaba por todas partes, una niebla lo rodeo inutilizando su vista, el frio lo envolvió congelando sus manos, la humedad recorrió su garganta se empezaba a ahogar.

«Basta Rin»

Un susurro a lo lejos, fue lo que el viento deposito en sus oídos, pero nada más que un susurro…

«Basta Rin»

ahí estaba otra vez, ¿quién era Rin, era ella?

«Basta Rin»

Una garra palpó su hombro, y sus recuerdos se entrelazaron; todo fluyo, cada experiencia vivida, sus padres, su aldea, su muerte, su renacer, el demonio-perro, Naraku, la aldea de Inuyasha, sus amigos. Su mundo giró acorralándola contra un precipicio, estaba sola, frente a un abismo de confusiones, pero una mano la sostuvo en último momento; una garra grande, fría y cálida a la vez, la recibió como si fuera agua en el desierto y se aferró al cuerpo que poseía, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, no quería morir, quería disfrutar ese sentimiento de protección un vez mas…

«No te dejare sola…» susurro en su oído y la alegría de la inmediata infancia se desplegó, recordó jugar, correr y caminar, con el ser que la retenía.

«Tu eres Rin, mi Rin…»

Inuyasha estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, ni él ni Kagome sabían lo que sucedía en la niebla, la sacerdotisa una vez más preparó sus flechas mientras que el medio demonio lo dispersaría con su viento cortante, esperando encontrar a su amiga y quién sabe, una solución.

—Inuyasha, espera…—Kagome bajó sus flechas para apuntar con el dedo, la niebla se disipaba y las siluetas comenzaban a aclararse.

Con una sonrisa recibieron la imagen frente a ellos, Rin abrazaba a Sesshomaru con fuerza y él se dejaba abrazar, mientras que a un metros de ellos Yamata escupía el agua que se había adentrado en su cuerpo.

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha señalándole bajar la espada, al fijarse bien, la mujer en brazos del demonio, había vuelto a tener el cabello negro y los ojos chocolate. Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, vio el pecho donde estaba apoyada, Sesshomaru estaba serio como siempre, pero eso no le importó, sonrió, le sonrió a su apacible y paciente demonio la espera y esperanza, a sus amigos también, y sin palabras; logro demostrar que el equilibrio había vuelto a ella.

«…Lo había olvidado, mi alma había perdido su sentido, pero me reencontré...»

—Aun no muero Ran… —Gritó Yamata con los ojos rojos de furia.

Rin se separo un poco de Sesshomaru para pelear. la verdad; ya no sabía qué hacer, pero no moriría fácilmente.

Fushigi sintió la energía oscura que lo rodeaba, debían terminar su misión cuanto antes.

—Alto los dos —Fushigi se colocó en medio de Yamata y Ran— Transfórmala Yamata, que cumpla su condena…

Rin y Sesshomaru se miraron sutilmente, si era la forma de seguir viva, ella volvería a ser humana… después de todo, él mucho antes ya la había aceptado.

Yamata estaba enceguecido, la ira aumentaba en su pecho, canalizándose en un importante y doloroso punto, su amada correspondía al demonio-Perro; no a él.

Fushigi observó a la mujer que estaba parada al lado del demonio-perro, estaba distinta; pero a la vez era la misma, de ella había aprendido el arte de ser guerrera, rescatando su valentía y coraje contra las adversidades, ahí estaba su admiración, de pie y con la cabeza en alto; peleando por mantener lo que deseaba. para ella Ran; era la más poderosa, no solo por el poder otorgado y aprendido, también por la voluntad de no dejarse vencer, se colocó en posición de batalla cuando la energía oscura comenzó a fluir en un caos, demostraría que no era la misma niña llorona que Ran debía cuidar, era una mujer, con defectos y virtudes que le enseñaban día con día, su lanza Raijuu estaba cargaba y preparada solo debía aguantar el primer golpe.

— ¡Te dije que estorbabas! —en un acto irracional Yamata atacó a Fushigi para sacarla del camino.

Aunque estaba concentrada y preparada, la joven no consideró la mirada de odio que inundaban los ojos de aquel que amaba. Con crueldad e incluso un dejo de placer el Tenshi manipulador de los demonios golpeo con fuerza a la Tenshi del rayo, su cuerpo con el impacto voló un par de metros, Fushigi se recriminó antes de perder la conciencia, no solo había perdido la pelea antes de empezar, también había liberado su ataque de forma descuidada antes de caer, vio como su rayo se estrellaba en el monte, su descuido costaría más de una vida, con una lagrima batallando por escapar de su ojo izquierdo, todo se fue a negro.

Rin no había notado nada extraño en el Tenshi, pero al equilibrarse sus dos vidas, la mujer lo supo, su ira no era normal, tiempo atrás su padre se lo había advertido.

«Ningún Tenshi es capaz de contener las energías del mundo humano, con el paso del tiempo en aquel lugar hasta el más fuerte se contamina»

— ¡Fushigi Aléjate! —pero fue tarde Yamata había golpeado a la muchacha lanzándola inconsciente por los aires.

Pero como si el problema se resumiera solo en la pelea, Fushigi también alcanzó a lanzar su ataque, el rayo de Raijuu fue disparado sin destino aparente, en vez de dar a su objetivo se estrelló contra la cima del monte, provocando una avalancha de tierra y grandes rocas.

—Yo me encargo, ya me estaba aburriendo… —Dijo Inuyasha al ver que la tierra se desprendía arrasando todo a su paso.

—Ten cuidado Inuyasha —Kagome buscó con la mirada donde había dado a parar la Tenshi del rayo.

— ¡Kaze no Kizu! —Inuyasha intentó frenarlo con su viento cortante, pero solamente logro reducirlo.

Sesshomaru atacó a Yamata luego del ataque a la joven e ingenua mujer, si el Tenshi pretendía seguir con Rin estaba muy equivocado, lo azoto con sus látigos impidiendo que levantar su espada, debía además darles tiempo a Rin e Inuyasha.

La avalancha se precipitaba a gran velocidad y al arrastrar arboles y rocas cada vez incrementaba su porte amenazando caer sobre el pueblo humano a los pies de la colina.

Mientras Sesshomaru apuntaba con su látigo a zonas dolorosas, atacando el cuerpo de Yamata, pensaba en la posibilidad de que no pudieran detener la destrucción de la aldea. ¿Sería culpa de Rin? No deseaba más muertes, aunque fueran humanas, nada que pudiera empeorar la situación de Rin.

Kagome corrió con Rin al encuentro de la Tenshi, estaba en el camino de la avalancha y los ataques de Inuyasha poco podían frenarla.

—Kagome, saca a Fushigi de aquí —dijo Rin poniéndose frente a ellas.

— ¿Que harás tu?

—Detendré la avalancha, si el rayo de Fushigi provocó esto, será su culpa de las muertes de los inocentes —suspiró recordando brevemente su experiencia—, será castigada igual que yo, llévatela rápido.

— ¡Kaze no Kizu! —Gritaba y atacaba Inuyasha— ¡Rin muévete!

— ¡Inuyasha, déjalo en mis manos! —se paró a unos metros de él esperando encontrar la posición correcta para su ataque.

—¡¿Estás loca? esto te aplastara!

— ¡Confía en mí! ¡Confía en Rin!

Con un dejo de preocupación Inuyasha saltó para ayudar a Kagome con la Tenshi malherida, dejando la situación en manos de Rin.

«Isonade, esta vez haremos bien las cosas»

La espada fluyó a sus manos; con el tácito deseo de apoyar a su compañera en batalla, el agua de los ríos aledaños llegaron ante el llamado de Isonade, que vibraba emitiendo una onda corta, el agua se comenzó a levantar como una pared tras la Tenshi, esta, en un movimiento de izquierda a derecha, liberó el cauce que se acumuló hasta varios metros sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la tierra que descendía se esparciera hacia atrás.

Cayó de rodillas agotada, cuando una sonrisa adorno sus labios; estaba feliz, satisfecha, había olvidado la última vez que hizo el bien pero la hacía sentir llena de vitalidad, miró hacia la aldea un par de kilómetros abajo, ni cuenta se habían dado del peligro que corrieron, pero no importaba; ellos no lo agradecerían y por primera vez, ella no deseaba que lo hicieran.

—Rin, ¿estás bien? —Inuyasha salió a su encuentro.

—Si, no te preocupes… Oni-chan. —Inuyasha abrió los ojos de felicidad, solo Rin le decía así.

— ¿Como me llamaste? —Rin sonrió, e Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo; se abalanzó sobre ella en un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

Kagome reviso si Fushigi seguía viva, algo absurdo realmente considerando que era inmortal, levanto la vista para avisar que la joven estaba bien pero desmayada cuando vio como Inuyasha abrazaba a Rin, una sonrisa adorno sus labios si el Hanyou estaba tan feliz como para exteriorizarlo quería decir que Rin era de nuevo…Rin. Al girar de nuevo un poco la cabeza vio a Sesshomaru de pie a su lado. ¿Acaso no estaba peleando con Yamata?

—Yamata Escapó —fue la simple respuesta de Sesshomaru a la tacita pregunta de Kagome.

Inuyasha sin soltar aun a Rin vio que su medio hermano lo miraba con sutiles ganas de arrancarle la cabeza por tocar una pertenencia de él.

—Échate Sesshomaru —respondió ofensivo ante la dura mirada— Rin volvió a ser Rin.

Cuando el medio demonio la soltó Rin se acerco a Kagome que estaba cuidando a la Tenshi desmayada

—Tengo un plan, no es de los mejores; pero podría funcionar, debemos llegar al templo lo más pronto posible, y antes de sellar el portal, debemos engañar a Yamata para que cruce.

— ¿cómo haremos eso? dudo que acepte de buena manera —Preguntó Kagome inquieta por las dificultades.

—Para eso necesitamos a Fushigi… —Acotó Rin acariciando el rostro de la joven.

—Vámonos —Ordenó Sesshomaru y comenzó a caminar, Inuyasha subió a su espalda a la joven y siguieron su camino, si todo salía bien pronto terminarían esa batalla.

* * *

Hola! Si volví… UFFFF he estado muy ocupada, fin de año es cuando hay mas fiestas y celebraciones en los jardines infantiles, mi hija tiene tres añitos y preparando la fiesta de navidad, paseos, etc. no pude hasta hoy, retomar la historia ojala puedan comprender…

Un par de cositas:

Megumi, de verdad disculpa por dejar la historia (bueno realmente la disculpa es para todas las que leen) pero como "Mamá de un terremoto de 3 años" que está en sus fiestas de fin de año ha sido una locura… pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

A mi amiga Guest, por favor pongan un nombre, cualquiera para poder saber a quién le hablo, todas sus opiniones son leídas, siempre se las pido porque sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido, si alguien escribe, alguien tiene que leer, a todas las bellas pacientes… (si hay hombres me avisan ) por esperarme, gracias.

El próximo es el ultimo capitulo, de ahí estaré de cabeza para poder terminar Trazando destinos, insisto un poco de paciencia por favor, prometo no defraudarlas…

Besotes Yuki.


	8. Chapter 8

Alma capitulo 8

Yamata llegó al templo donde adoraban a los Bijju, en completo silencio e invadido por la ira, fue derrotando a todos y cada uno de los valientes monjes que custodiaban y adoraban a los inmortales, el sendero de cuerpos que dejo a su paso, le permitió dar de inmediato con las puertas del templo.

Luego de limpiar la sangre de su espada, camino despacio a través de la gran puerta del templo, al entrar en él; pudo observar el detalle y la majestuosidad de la obra, los elementos básicos, Aire, Fuego, Tierra y Agua adornaban las paredes de la amplia fortaleza, el cielo estaba cubierto con rayos mientras que en el piso, la imagen de Kusanagi se alzaba imponente indicando hasta el altar creado para el gran Kyuubi No Youko, el rey de los Biiju, donde tras él, la imagen del zorro de nueve colas advertía a los mortales de no jugar con los poderes que ellos resguardaban.

Yamata se sentó a los pies del altar apoyando la espalda en él y enterrando la espada en el suelo donde apoyo su brazo en el mango.

—Todo está listo Ran, cuando vengas por mí, te llevaré a la fuerza.

***Alma***

Caminaban en silencio Inuyasha y Kagome, meditando lo que podía acontecer, fuera del aprecio que tenían hacia Rin; por todos los años de conocerla, era difícil de creer que sus crímenes como Ran podían ser perdonados, Sesshomaru a la cabeza del grupo; trazaba mentalmente los posibles escenarios y como salir vencedor, pero si Yamata era fuerte por su naturaleza, no lograba medir el posible daño que les causaría dentro de su descontrol. Los cuatro eran fuertes, Inuyasha había mejorado mucho su ataque con Tessaiga, la sacerdotisa también había adquirido y fortalecido su poder, Rin como Ran, era también muy poderosa, algo difícil de dimensionar al recordar cómo debía cuidarla en su momento, sin querer comenzó a recordar cuando era una niña y todo lo que vivió a su lado, siempre fuerte de espíritu; con un sólo defecto, su mortalidad, pero ahora no lo era, ¿seguiría a su lado?

— ¿En qué piensa? —La voz de Rin fue algo agradable de escuchar, sobre todo con la amabilidad de su tono.

— ¿Despertó? —Jamás le diría lo que pensaba.

—Aun no, pero lo hará.

—Debe estar lista para lo que sucederá, de no ser así, solo será una carga.

—Ya ha lidiado con cargas antes. —Dijo refiriéndose a ella cuando era una niña.

—Aquella carga tenía una dura labor.

— ¿Cual?

—Matar el silencio. —Rin sonrió, al parecer la molestia de Sesshomaru se había desvanecido, dejando para ella; al demonio amable que siempre conoció.

Fushigi se comenzó a mover en la espalda de Inuyasha y despacio a abrir sus ojos, el medio demonio decidió bajarla, mientras que Rin se acercaba a su amiga para tranquilizarla, sabía que era un tanto nerviosa y con todo lo sucedido esperaba como mínimo que los atacara.

— ¿Ran?

—Si, aquí estoy Fushigi.

—Dime que es un mal sueño, que estamos en el palacio y estoy despertando luego de una profunda siesta; en tus piernas como antes.

—No pequeña, estamos en tierra de mortales; caminamos hacia el templo de conexión con nuestro mundo, ahí haremos cruzar a Yamata y a ti también, luego sellaremos el camino.

—Pero Ran... —intentó discutir su decisión.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda si me aprecias, no te negarás... —no le daría más vueltas, sabía bien cuál era su posición.

—Haré lo que tú me digas... —ambas sonrieron al saber que su amistad se recuperaba.

***Alma***

Yamata sintió la presencia que tanto esperaba y sonrió con los ojos cerrados, su poder había incrementado desde la última pelea, su resentimiento lo alimentaba. Siendo las ansias lo último en turbar su razón.

—Yamata... —el Tenshi abrió los ojos con enojo, estaba arto de su presencia.

—Que haces aquí Fushigi, donde esta Ran… —el crujir de sus dientes provocó un escalofrió en la joven, pero resistió.

—Ella no vendrá, se marchó con el demonio, no volverá con nosotros… —explicaba mientras avanzaba hacia el altar.

—Ella volverá ¡quiera o no! —sacó la espada de su descanso, al colocarse de pie.

—Detente de una vez este no eres tú.

—Este soy yo… —habló con una desagradable sonrisa —, no permitiré que un demonio se mescle con la sangre de una Tenshi de agua, ella me fue prometida.

—Crucemos en paz, el rey no querría... —Dio un par de pasos más hasta quedar frente a él.

—Es tarde, con Ran a mi lado; yo seré el rey —un golpe en el rostro de la joven Tenshi, bastó para lanzarla contra las paredes y así descartar el convencerlo por la razón.

Sesshomaru no espero a que se disipara el polvo para hacer acto de presencia, con parsimonia atravesó la gran puerta, caminó hasta quedar entre Yamata y los escombros donde quedo enterrada Fushigi, se miraron un par de segundos donde pareció que tenían una conversación mental, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo y descargas eléctricas comenzaron a rodear a los machos, el que comenzaba el ataque tenia desventaja, lo sabían, por ende esperaban el primer movimiento del contrario, para el demonio era algo simple, la paciencia era una gran cualidad gracias a su auto control, pero el Tenshi no contaba con tal talento.

En un rápido movimiento Yamata puso el filo de Kusanagi en el cuello del demonio, pero este con la misma habilidad colocó el filo de Bakusaiga en su defensa, la fuerza de ambos machos estaba equilibrada.

—Los demonios no son dignos de nuestra sangre…

—Tus problemas no son mi asunto.

Se separaron de un salto para volver a chocar las espadas, Sesshomaru debía sacarlo del templo, el espacio era reducido para la batalla, mas aun con la mujer inconsciente, no tenia libertad de movimiento, Yamata por su parte cada vez enfurecía mas, Ran había enviado al demonio y a Fushigi para enfrentarlo, no era capaz de dar la cara y terminar la batalla que ella misma había comenzado.

Retrocedió unos pasos, y colocó a Kusanagi en una específica posición, Sesshomaru la reconoció de inmediato, intentaría nuevamente controlarlo.

— ¡Bakusaiga! —y medio templo voló en mil pedazos junto con una parte del techo, no podía caer nuevamente en su truco, no sería subestimado. Por su parte, Yamata movió su cuerpo para esquivar el ataque, pero su hombro izquierdo fue alcanzado por la explosión, Sesshomaru levemente sonrió victorioso, todo lo alcanzado por Bakusaiga, tendía a autodestruirse, aquel Tenshi tenía las horas contadas…

— ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme con un ataque así? No fue más que un rasguño…

—Así comienza, pero el cuerpo impactado, sea humano, demonio o Tenshi, todos se infectan y encuentran su fin, el tuyo llegó, solo que aun no lo sabes…

—Donde esta Ran, demonio, si me lo dices ahora, te matare sin dolor…

—Donde no podrás encontrarla jamás. —Sesshomaru encontró la oportunidad y dándole una mirada de repudio, saltó sobre el techo. Yamata comenzó a sangrar, sentía tener mil agujas en su brazo, arrancó la ropa que cubría la parte impactada, y noto como esta se ennegreció.

— ¡Pagarás por esto demonio!—y de un salto lo siguió para terminar su pelea.

En completo sigilo, al ver que Yamata y Sesshomaru ya no estaban en el templo, Inuyasha guió a Kagome hacia el altar; siempre con la mano en la empuñadura de Tessaiga, la sacerdotisa vio el lugar y reconoció parte de lo explicado anteriormente, Rin había sido clara en las instrucciones, pero la sacerdotisa aun tenía dudas, ¿Contaba con el suficiente poder para abrir un portal así?

—Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, eres tu Kagome —Dijo Inuyasha al ver su expresión de preocupación, darle confianza en ella misma; era lo único que podía hacer.

—Gracias Inuyasha… —el contar con su confianza era el motor de su fortaleza.

Sacó de entre su ropa un pergamino escrito a mano y comenzó a recitar las palabras con dificultad, la lengua era extraña y difícil su pronunciación, pero de hacerlo bien, sería el fin de los problemas.

Al terminar la tercera frase la pintura de Kyuubi No Youko comenzó a brillar.

—Sigue así Kagome! —le dio ánimo Inuyasha sacando a colmillo de acero de su funda y colocándose alerta— ¡que nada te distraiga!

***Alma***

Sesshomaru se posicionó en la esquina sur del techo, pasivo como siempre, espero paciente la estruendosa aparición de su atacante, todo salía como lo planeado…

— ¡Pagarás por esto demonio! —Sesshomaru no mostró reacción alguna, cosa que descontroló más al Tenshi.

«Un par de pasos más, tan solo dos» Pedía Rin desde el fondo de su corazón, estaba lista para lo que sucedería.

Pero Yamata antes de dar el segundo paso hacia un quieto; pero tenso Sesshomaru, la detectó.

— ¿Creías que caería en tus tonto trucos? —Giró el cuerpo hacia el árbol donde se escondía —Que no reconocería el olor del agua…

Se lanzó sobre ella y Sesshomaru tras él, los segundos se volvieron eternos para el demonio; intentado ser más rápido que el Tenshi, pero Rin supuso que algo así podría suceder, antes del golpe de gracia por parte de Yamata, elevó sus brazos al cielo, dejando caer con ellos una burbuja gigante de agua que los envolvió a ambos. Sesshomaru vio como la expresión decidida de Rin; cambio a una de agonía, la punta de Kusanagi había sido enterrada en su vientre y permanecían congelados en aquella posición dentro del agua.

El demonio no sabía porque optar, si destruía la burbuja también liberaba al hombre pero si no lo hacía, Rin seguiría agonizando con la espada enterrada.

_Cuando te vi, me enamoré. Y tú sonreíste porque lo sabías… (1)_

— ¡Bakusaiga! —Sabía que con eso se condenaba, pero no quería un mundo donde su honor y victoria, se debieran al sacrificio de alguien a quien había jurado; silenciosamente proteger.

Al romperse la burbuja de agua que tanto le costó a la mujer formar, Rin y Yamata saltaron cada uno hacia un extremo, Rin chocó suavemente con Sesshomaru, sin embargo, para no preocuparlo más, cubrió con su mano la herida, pero de esta salía mucha sangre, desbordándose entre sus dedos.

—Podríamos haber sido uno… —dijo Yamata sacudiendo a Kusanagi para limpiar la sangre.

—Eso no es cierto, nacimos para matarnos uno al otro…

Con una sola mirada ambos supieron que hacer, Rin se lanzó con todo para derrotarlo, Isonade desplegó todo su poder en batalla, torbellinos de agua rodearon a los luchadores, demarcando el terreno que podían utilizar, Sesshomaru entró en la batalla sin proponérselo y como si fuera algo que ya conocían, iban turnándose; para el ataque, Yamata nuevamente se impresionó, él jamás había conseguido seguir el paso de Ran; cuando fueron aliados en batalla, mucho menos coordinarse como una extensión del otro, en mil años no había conseguido, lo que parecía conocer el demonio a la perfección.

Con la moral baja, Yamata comenzó a debilitarse, cada golpe recibido parecía un puñal más en su pecho, y fue ahí donde supo, que su amor no era correspondido, su corazón se rompió dejando un vacío que lo dejaba sin aire en el pecho, su alma se oscureció y toda esa negra energía fue absorbida por Kusanagi quien en su último ataque apuntó directamente a Ran, Sesshomaru corrió a envolverla con su estola pero no consiguió protegerla, salieron disparados al cielo y terminaron estrellándose en el templo.

El techo voló en mil pedazos y el cuerpo de Rin se estrelló contra el suelo, entre el polvo levantado, Inuyasha vio la figura de Yamata con los ojos inyectados en furia y tras él, poniéndose de pie, Sesshomaru con sangre brotando de su boca intentando volver a la pelea.

—Detente sacerdotisa, no eres digna de tocar a nuestra puerta… —reclamó Yamata al ver que la sacerdotisa abría el portal, todo había sido planificado.

Inuyasha se puso entre Yamata y Kagome, jamás permitiría que la lastimara.

—Es mi turno… ¡Viento cortante! —Atacó Inuyasha y la pelea comenzó otra vez, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha en contra de Yamata.

Kagome siguió leyendo el pergamino, intentando omitir los gritos la batalla entre los guerreros que se desataba por tierra y aire.

—Sacerdotisa… la voz de la Tenshi del trueno era débil.

—Fushigi ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si… esta por abrirse el portal, cuando eso suceda, arrodíllate y no mires hacia adentro.

—Está bien, ¿iras a ayudarlos?

—Solo cumplo con mi deber, vivimos para proteger la vida, humano o demonio, para nosotros es lo mismo… —...—Quedó en silencio al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en el piso, Ran sangraba más de lo que debería, eso la preocupó.

—Suerte pequeña… —la sonrisa de Kagome le recordó la sonrisa de su querida Ran —Ella estará bien —dijo por Rin— es una mujer fuerte, cuando pueda volverá a la batalla —Sin tocar a Ran, Fushigi se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza intentando huir de la tristeza y decidida alcanzó la batalla.

«Concéntrate Fushigi, es momento de demostrar que eres una guerrera»

Fushigi saltó también a la pelea contraatacando con los rayos de su Raiyuu, eran tres contra uno y aun así no lograban debilitarlo, Sesshomaru se veía cansado, pero no abandonaba la batalla, Inuyasha atacaba una y otra vez apoyado con los rayos de Fushigi, Yamata estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no se detenía tampoco, su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento; pero poco le importaba, la venganza era lo que lo mantenía de pie.

Kagome intentaba concentrarse, pero el cuerpo herido de Rin llamaba su atención, deseaba curarla, ayudarla, pero no se podía mover, con toda su fuerza espiritual; rogando por el término de aquella lucha, rezó la ultima parte del cántico, antes de terminar la última frase, un circulo de luz la rodeó sintiendo en su cuerpo y alma una infinita paz y candidez.

_«No temas hija, todo está bien»_

La luz los encegueció por unos momentos y la batalla se detuvo, Fushigi puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tomaron distancia de aquel rayo de luz que sobresalía del templo, los incomodaba, tal vez, incluso podría purificarlos.

La paz en el pecho de Kagome la hizo perder la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, deseaba mirar, que sus ojos le dieran la imagen física de su sentir; pero no lo hizo, pensó en pedir un milagro, Rin seguía inconsciente, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban cansados, Fushigi había abandonado la batalla, solo quedaba Yamata de pie.

El Tenshi sonrió, la sacerdotisa había facilitado las cosas a su favor, descendió al templo, y levantó sin cuidado el maltratado cuerpo de la joven, camino hacia el altar, Sesshomaru observó la escena preparándose para volver a atacar, pero la mano de Inuyasha sosteniendo sus ropas; lo detuvo unos momentos, esa no era la forma de morir.

—Detente Yamata— las palabras venían de la boca de Kagome, pero no era su voz.

—Éste es mi premio, ha sido mi victoria difícil, pero lo conseguí— reconoció inmediatamente la voz, era la madre de Ran.

—Ella no te pertenece…

—Con el tiempo lo aceptará, yo seré rey, y con ella a mi lado seré invencible.

—No puedes obligarla a volver, puedo ver su corazón, y no es la misma que una vez partió de mis brazos…

—…—Sin medirse Yamata lanzó un ataque de energías oscuras contra el circulo de luz, pero este no se rompió, solo cayó la voz.

«Estaremos juntos por siempre Ran»

Yamata sujeto fuerte el lacerado cuerpo de Rin y comenzó a caminar hacia el portal, a unos pasos de él, pudo percibir que alguien a su espalda, aun tenia energía para pelear.

—Ríndete demonio ya gané…

—Esta batalla aun no la pierdo…

Sesshomaru mantenía los ojos cerrados; al igual que Inuyasha, el buen olfato que tenían era suficiente para ubicarse en el espacio, fue así como el medio demonio supo que Kagome estaba bien, mientras permaneciera dentro de la luz, estaría a salvo, pero ellos no, por más que intentaran disimularlo, la energía los afectaba más de lo que podían imaginar, a Inuyasha incluso le faltaba el aire, a Sesshomaru también; pero lo disimulaba perfectamente.

Yamata se giró con la mujer en brazos para terminar con sus vidas, jamás podrían vencerlo, sacó a Kusanagi una última vez para cortar sus cuellos y arrogantemente sonrió.

Lo que sucedió después, poco podrían explicarlo los dos únicos espectadores, Sesshomaru podría decir que vio un pequeño zorro pasar junto a él, pero al demonio no le gusta hablar, Inuyasha podría decir que por primera vez vio la cara de sorpresa de su medio hermano, pero de seguro; moriría por esa revelación…

Para Yamata fue todo en cámara lenta, junto al demonio vio un pequeño zorro caminando con paso lento hacia él, cuando quiso empuñar la espada en su contra, pero no pudo, su brazo no respondió. Con cada paso que dio, el pequeño zorro aumento; su porte hasta que, al quedar frente al Tenshi logro cambiar su apariencia.

— Kyuubi No Youko… —un susurro fue lo único que pudo abandonar sus labios, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba encerrado en si mismo y su conciencia comenzaba a entender el daño ocasionado.

Kyuubi No Youko, en forma humanoide, tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de Rin, con los ojos cerrados y soplado suavemente su flequillo; con aire curó algunas heridas en su cuerpo; pero las más relevantes, seguían sin sanar.

—Pequeña… ya todo terminó —Rin seguía inconsciente en sus brazos, el padre depositó un beso en su frente y caminó hacia el circulo de luz donde estaba Kagome.

—Sal de ahí pequeña, cumpliste muy bien tu labor —extendió la mano para sacar a la sacerdotisa, pero la voz de mujer volvió a escucharse.

—Ella no desea volver…

—…—no hubieron palabras de protesta, solo asintió con la cabeza y metió tu mano en el circulo sacando a Kagome de ahí, esta parecía en trance, pero se encontraba bien.

— ¿Padre? Sabía que no nos abandonarías…—Rin susurró en sus brazos, disfrutando de la protección de su progenitor.

—Tu decisión, ¿es el anhelo que guarda tu corazón?

—…—era el momento de elegir su camino, bajo despacio de los brazos de su padre y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, que así sea pequeña —con su sonrisa sincera extendió su mano nuevamente para tomar la de Fushigi —partiremos de inmediato.

Rin se alejó unos pasos de él, miró hacia atrás y Sesshomaru se había retirado del templo, solo quedaban Inuyasha y Kagome, esperando por ella.

Miró hacia el otro lado, y el cuerpo de Yamata se mantenía estático pegado al piso— ¿que pasara con él padre? —Preguntó con un dejo de tristeza.

—Deberá volver y seguir entrenando, aun no está preparado —Tomó unos minutos para observarla por quizás ultima vez —estoy orgulloso de ti Ran…

—Rin… —sonrió a su padre—Mi nombre es Rin.

—Esta lista para tomar tu lugar… ¿no te arrepentirás?

—Quien sabe… solo sé que tengo un asunto pendiente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te volveré a ver? —Fushigi se sentía triste, Rin asintió con la cabeza —Ran por favor, no cometas otro error, eres mi hermana, mi amiga, te perdono por tus errores conmigo y como la preferida del rey; él te a perdonado.

—Pero es que yo no quiero el perdón así…

—No entiendo…

—Me quedo en este mundo no como castigo, si no para comenzar a hacer el bien, desde niña sabia que siendo poderosa tendría el aprecio de los que me rodeaban, pero llegue a un punto en que no sabía quién era, al recuperar mi memoria y todo lo que me sucedió como humana, supe valorar cada uno de mis días porque eran un milagro, viaje con un poderoso demonio que aborrecía a mi especie y logré ganarme su cariño y respeto, conocí gente nueva, buenas personas que me acogieron sin pedir algo de mi parte, quiero retribuir el aprecio, la esperanza y la amabilidad…

—Ran, vuelve conmigo.

—Fushigi eso no sucederá, además Sesshomaru me debe una batalla…

— ¿Prefieres permanecer con el demonio hasta el fin de tus días?

—No, solo hasta que pelee conmigo y lo venza, luego de eso seguiré mi camino —se acercó para abrazarla, un último adiós —Cuídate mucho querida Fushigi.

Kyuubi No Youko tomo las manos de los dos Tenshi y camino hacia el portal, Rin retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos quedando al lado de Inuyasha y Kagome, antes de cerrarse la luz Rin pudo leer en los labios de su padre un "te amo", sonrió con verdadera alegría, todo había terminado bien.

Al salir del destruido templo, vieron los cuerpos de los monjes esparcidos por el lugar, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del grupo, ¿los hombres se estaban moviendo?

«Sesshomaru…»

Ayudaron a los que pudieron, estos no recordaban lo sucedido y después de un par de explicaciones sin sentido, de cómo había sido destruido el templo y lo que le había sucedido a ellos; prefirieron mejor no saber.

Rin miró a sus amigos y juntos partieron rumbo a la aldea, luego de un poco de silencio; no pararon de hablar lo que resto de camino, Kagome y Rin comentaban la sensación de paz del mundo de los Tenshi, lo arduo de la batalla, el poder que tenia la joven, y el amoroso mensaje que la madre había dejado con Kagome, las mujeres no daban tregua a la amena conversación, pero había alguien muy molesto en ese grupo, alguien que cuando guarda silencio, era peor aun que cuando decía lo que pensaba.

— ¡Habla ya! ¿Que te sucede? —Pregunto Kagome, fastidiada de la actitud huraña de su esposo.

—Sesshomaru… el maldito escapó antes de saber que pasaría con Rin.

—…—era cierto, Kagome se sentía tan bien que había olvidado la presencia del demonio perro.

—Sesshomaru sabia lo necesario, él es así, no necesitaba quedarse… —Rin sonrió y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a la aldea por la mañana, el sol se alzaba entre las cabañas despertando a los campesinos para comenzar su labor, Miroku salió también se su hogar estirando los brazos y bostezando, tras él, las gemelas con fuentes para agua corrían al rio.

Con alegría Kagome e Inuyasha apuraron el paso, pero antes de entrar notaron que Rin se había detenido, y permanecía unos metros atrás.

—Rin, vamos ¿no estás feliz de volver?

—Kagome… —Inuyasha la interrumpió, pero la sacerdotisa siguió hablando.

—Vamos Rin, todos están preocupados por ti, desean saber como estas.

—Kagome… —volvió a decir Inuyasha, esta vez tomando su mano.

—Kagome, gracias por todo… —Rin sonreía pero su mirada transmitía tristeza —no puedo volver, ese no es mi hogar…

—Siempre será tu hogar… —dijo Inuyasha con tono molesto, había percibido un aroma que le desagradaba profundamente.

—Debo buscar mi lugar, no puedo volver a esta vida, yo no soy la misma que ellos conocen.

—Todos te queremos Rin —Kagome se acercó para abrazarla —Tomes la decisión que tomes, siempre serás bien recibida.

Rin dio media vuelta, también había notado su presencia, comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la aldea, y después de unos pasos se despidió de sus amigos con la mano y una sonrisa.

Kagome e Inuyasha la observaron hasta que su silueta se desvaneció entre los arbustos, hubieran querido retenerla; pero no podían, ella, como dijo, debía encontrar su lugar.

—Rin estará Bien Kagome… —Dijo Inuyasha mirando al cielo— vino a buscarla…

Rin camino hacia unos árboles gigantes, movió unos arbustos para pasar, y a los pies de uno de ellos, se encontraba Sesshomaru sentado con los ojos cerrados, la joven lo pensó unos momentos y con completa conciencia de sus actos, atacó.

Una flecha de agua se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la cabeza del demonio perro, este ni siquiera parpadeo frente al peligro.

— ¿No se supone que debías esquivarlo?

—No peleare contigo Rin.

—No puedo irme de tu lado, hasta saber quién es más fuerte… —dijo con una expresión dudosa.

— ¿Te crees más fuerte que yo? —Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, nadie osaba desafiarlo.

—Lo soy… —insistió la joven sonriendo.

—Piensa lo que quieras… —se levantó de su cómoda posición y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Rin confundida.

Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos y giró un poco para ver a la joven que lo seguía; con las manos tomadas en la espalda en una postura infantil. Se miraron fijamente, él intentando buscar algo en su mirada, ella sin entender una vez más al demonio.

Sesshomaru estiró la mano hacia ella, gesto que Rin no entendió mucho, pero se acercó para recibirla, jaló a la joven hasta quedar frente a él, deslizando la otra mano por su cintura.

No había palabras, nada podía describir lo que las miradas profesaban, Sesshomaru se transformó en una esfera e energía y se dirigió a su destino.

Kagome saludaba y contaba lo sucedido a sus amigos, un presentimiento le indicó que elevara su vista al cielo y por un segundo, creyó ver una estrella fugaz.

«Mucha suerte Rin…»

Fin?

* * *

(1) Cuando te vi, me enamore. Y tú sonreíste porque lo sabías…William Shakespeare

Hola chicas! sip, ya volví... Feliz año nuevo! algo tarde pero mis mejores deseos para todas y todos, este es el ultimo capitulo UFFF.. toda una odisea, soy pésima para los finales.

puedo leer sus mentes... quieres epilogo... lo estoy pensando, tenganme paciencia.

gracias, gracias por la paciencia y por seguir mi historia, besos para todas, AH! lo olvidaba, a "guest" quien aparece hasta en mis sueños diciéndome "termina trazando destinos"... estoy en eso! es que no es fácil... créanme, mi hija esta de vacaciones y me tiene vuelta loca. en fin muchos besos de mi parte y hasta pronto, si quedan con gusto a poco me avisan y veremos que se puede hacer, las quiere... Yuki.


End file.
